Bleeding Lies
by DeepShadeOfJade
Summary: Yordana, or Jordyn, is Katherine's sister, changed in 1492 by Katherine, she has watched over her for centuries, now in Katherine's most endangered moment she returns to Mystic Falls to help. Damon/OC/Klaus
1. Preface1492

1492, Bulgaria, Katerina and I ran, we ran for her life and mine, for my involvement with the doppelganger and her escape, god this can't be happening. Katerina had a child out of marriage two years ago, she was taken from her, a beautiful baby girl and she was gone. She just attracts trouble.

"Katerina, you can't run forever, you and your little sister will die at Klaus' hands," Elijah taunted as we hid behind a tree.

"They went that way," Trevor said, the foolish vampire in love with my sister. The whooshing sound of the vampire's hunting us passed, I peeked over the lump of earth we were hiding behind, burning red's and browns smothered any stars in the night sky, a gasp sounded behind me, I turned to face Trevor and smiled slightly as he instructed us to run, run to a cottage.

I grabbed her hand and started running, the heavy gasping of our breath the only sound in the night, our footfalls as light as possible.

A little stone cottage came into view on our left, I veered towards it when Katerina knocked on the door, on old woman answered followed by a beautiful woman with brown wavy hair and brown eyes, Katerina mentioned Trevor and we were let in, her rants about her handing us over did not go over well, especially when she chucked us in an old room.

I noticed Katerina stab herself, but she told me to be quiet, and so I was, silent as possible when Rose and Trevor came back in, Rose force fed her blood before leaving to argue with Trevor, in which time Katerina managed to tie a rope and hang herself, she's going to change.

At the age of seventeen my sister killed herself and transitioned into what I feared most, was fascinated by, a vampire.

She woke up, her chocolate hair sprawled across the cushions, where she fed on the old woman who answered the door, grabbed my hand and ran, we took two horses and rode back home, praying that everything was okay, but I could tell it wasn't, blood and bodies sprawled across the floor, the bodies of people we love to this very day.

That was the day my sister died inside and became someone I could never recognise, ever.


	2. Check In

1864, Katerina, or Katherine as she goes by now, was living in Mystic falls, Virginia. She had changed me a week after her and we lived in the night, we split off in different directions about two-hundred years ago, little does she know I've been keeping tabs on her, to make sure Klaus never found her. He has the tendency to think he can get whatever he wants, in doing so he killed the person my sister is inside.

My sister seems to have gotten residence in a mansion with the Salvatore family, one of the original founding families of the quaint little town. She has also managed to get the attention of two brothers who live there, Stefan and Damon I do believe.

Last century I managed to find a witch about a daylight ring that protects me from the sun, I see my sister has one too, which means I don't need to give her my spare, all the more for me. The poor little witch who helped me never knew the spell would be her last ever one before I killed her, of course I had to, Klaus could use her to find me and my sister.

My sister has her own Bennett witch, sweet, innocent Emily, very beautiful for a slave might I add.

I wondered away from the opening of the trees and back into the forest where she would never see or sense me as she runs giggling from the younger Salvatore, Stefan, while the older one appears sitting on a wall in a confederate soldier uniform, poor boy deserted the civil war, good, he got out while he still could.

I turned around and made my way through the forest, out of the little town known as Mystic Falls, Virginia, and started towards Georgia, getting in my carriage, my yellow dress flowing behind, my pet waiting in there for me and my driver whipped the horses into action as we passed by the new home of my sister.

"Miss Petrova, where to now?" Kaitlyn, my new witch, asked.

"France, I have an appointment with the king," I smirked, causing her to nod and smile a little herself.

"France it is Mistress."


	3. Game

Who knew I would return to Mystic Falls one-hundred and forty-five years later? Not me, and I most certainly did not think I would return to hearing that my sister had supposedly been locked in a tomb, which I know is a lie because I had been following her, but now that Damon Salvatore had exposed that she wasn't, Klaus now knows and she is in danger, but that's also why she's come back, to hand over the new Bennett witch, the new vampire Caroline Forbes and the new werewolf Tyler Lockwood, replacements of all her old ones, along with the new doppelganger Elena Gilbert.

Elena, the exact replica of my sister, who is looking into her family history, it's a real shame I was burned out from any of the family history when I got hold of the family tree, no one could ever have known I existed apart from Katerina, I needed to be dead to protect her, she needs me now more than ever.

Klaus has found out about the new doppelganger and also that Katerina has the moonstone. She does make my un-living life hard sometimes.

For real this time she has been locked in the tomb, by none other that Damon Salvatore, who as I currently speak is with Rose, doing what he does best, seduce.

But they are not who I'm going after today, no, Elena is about to go down and talk to my sister, my sister who is recalling the truth of what has happened, seeing as she has no need to tell lies, and here I am standing in the shadows, watching as Elena bribes her with blood.

"... I killed myself, hung from the neck, its better they die than me," she smirked maliciously.

She carried on reminiscing for a while, smiles reached her face slightly just at the corner of her lips when she would mention our family, then it went cold again when she mentioned Klaus.

Stefan Salvatore appeared then and took Elena away from Katerina, I left then as well, though I swear he caught a look at me, impossible.

I ran back to my residence in seconds and burst through the door in on Destiny, my new witch, "tell me the spell held out, that it did not wear off," I growled.

"It might of worn off near the end," my eyes turned to slits, I pushed her against the wall by her neck, "my magic's not as strong as Kaitlyn's, I'm sorry."

"It shows, you are the worst excuse for a witch, if my plan is ruined because of your ignorance, of which you failed to tell me the spell might wear off, I will kill you."

"Y...yes Miss Petrova," I released her from my grip where she slumped on the floor gasping for breath, I left up to my room.

I went into my wardrobe, I need to hunt tonight, then get a half decent witch to break the spell on the tomb, of course only once Klaus has been and gone, she is the safest psychotic bitch in town there... for the moment.

I pulled out a blue camisole and black jeans along with some boots before pulling them on and curling my hair, my brown hair and chocolate eyes standing out perfectly against my pale skin. I pulled my jacket from the hanger and slid it on before walking out of the house, leaving a nervous wreck of a witch behind.

I walked down the streets of Mystic Falls and entered a sweet little bar called The Grill. Damon was sat at the bar, he turned at the sound of the bell, his bright blue eyes looking t me, I raised a brow at him and walked on by, idiot thinks he can get whatever he wants. Fool.

I sat myself down at a table and waited, an adorable little waiter with messy blonde hair and blue eyes appeared, "hi, I'm Matt, is there anything you would like to order?"

"I'll have a diet coke please Matt," I gave him an innocent smile, he nodded and left.

When he came back with my drink is the exact time Rose came into the bar and walked towards Damon, she stopped short when she saw me, I gave her a slight smirk and winked, she paced her way to Damon and whispered in his ear, "_do you know that girl?_"

He turned to me and shook his head, "_never seen her before in my life, but she is a vampire and looks a bit like..._"

"_Elena, or Katherine, her name is Yordana Petrova, Katherine's sister. I thought she died 500 years ago when Katherine was changed._"

"_Obviously not._"

"_What does she want?_"

"_Let's go find out..._"

"_Damon no..._" Too late, there he was standing in front of me with Rose, I leant back against the seat and nodded for them to sit, "Yordana Petrova?"

"Oh Rose, you act like I'm going to kill you, I won't... not yet anyway. And I go by Jordyn now."

Rose sat across from me, her spiky hair seemed to be standing on end, "what are you doing here?"

"My sister is here, I see your lover enjoyed locking her in a tomb, what he didn't expect was her to be telling the truth about Klaus."

"Klaus wants you dead, along with Katherine and Elena, you coming here won't do you any favours Jordyn."

"Last time I checked Rose, you were all too happy to hand me over to Klaus along with Katerina, what has made you changed your mind?"

"We are trying to protect Elena, you will get in the way."

"And I am trying to protect my sister, but I don't need to seeing as Damon did that for me."

"How do you know my name?" he seethed, I turned a minutely interested glance upon him.

"I watched as you fell in love with my sister and she tore your heart out."

"How did I save Katherine?"

"You locked her in the tomb, the tomb which no vampire will enter for fear of being locked in, bravo you," I faked a clap.

"And what's to stop us from killing you to leave?" Rose asked.

"Oh, dear sweet Rose, always one for the hospitalities, you used to do them oh so well," I taunted with a pout, "you won't kill me anyway, Klaus has mild interest in me, he will kill you if you kill me because he doesn't want me dead, I just don't want to be with him, which makes him think he wants me dead, but can never quite kill me. That and also you wouldn't be able to kill me when I have vervain in my system and you have a stake to my heart because you are that bad a fighting me. Which reminds me, how's Trevor?"

She sobered up a bit then, "dead."

"Shame, I take it that it was his love for Katerina that got him killed... I see... Don't act like you care for her Damon, we all know she was just a bit of fun for you, and you her, she needs to learn never to mess with Klaus or a Petrova. Poor Rose, did losing your little friend break your heart... not as much as Elijah broke his neck and left it decapitated on the floor."

I stood from the table and faced a now standing Rose, "I am going to find dinner, goodnight; I wish your two's little relationship all the downfall." I gave them a sweet smirk and walked from The Grill into the cold crisp air of night.

A full moon soon, I can't wait to see how the Lockwood boy does.

I walked down the streets and passed a small cluster of teenage boys who took a strong interest in me, I turned to face them with a seductive smile, one followed me down the streets until we reached the outline of a forest where I cornered him into a tree, "and what's your name?"

"Thomas," Thomas, how sweet and innocent.

"Well Thomas," I started before turning nasty and compulsive, "you will stay quiet while I drink from you," he nodded just in time for me to bite into his neck, good, he has no vervain in his system, I drank and drank until someone shoved me from him, I looked p into the faces of Damon and Stefan, "oh please tell me you do not sympathise with the human boy?"

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked, snapping a branch from a tree.

"You don't want to be doing that Stefan, I have four-hundred years on you and can snap your neck like a twig."

"I said what are you doing here?"

"Well, if you're going to be pushy about it we might as well, be civilized and without interfering ears," I stepped closer to the boy, Stefan tensed, "you don't want me to kill him?" He shook his head, "fine, be a bore," I turned my compelling eyes to the boy, "forget what happened tonight, go to the hospital and say you were attacked with a man with a knife, he headed North."

The boy nodded and walked off, "two birds with one stone."

I wiped my lips and sat down on a tree stump, "go on then, lecture me."

"Why are you here?"

"To save my sister from Klaus; kill a few people and torment the ever annoying humans of Mystic Falls. What are you doing here Stefan Salvatore?"

"To live a normal life."

"Wrong, you're here to fall in love with Katerina all over again."

"You keep telling yourself that," Stefan seethed.

"And you keep telling yourself Elena isn't a replacement for Katerina," I replied back simply. He tensed, I stood up with a sigh, "look Salvatore, I don't want to hate you okay, I don't hate that many people, I just want my sister safe and you want Elena safe, I don't see why we can't do both at the same time."

"So you're saying work as a team and trust you?"

"No, I'm saying stay out of my way while I save Katerina and I won't kill you. That works both ways because then you'll be alive to die trying to save Elena, comprende?"

"We can't let Katherine go," I groaned.

"I want her to stay in the tomb until Klaus has been and gone, she's the safest she'll ever be in there. You just need to get rid of Klaus, but he can't be killed, he's an original."

"Fine, but you help us protect Elena and we'll consider letting Katherine out of the tomb, deal?" He held his hand out to me, which is the point where I slid my hand in his and shook.

"Deal, but don't expect me to die for her."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Damon asked, Stefan and I turned to him with a simple answer, "no," before turning away from each other and started walking away.

"Wait."

"What Damon?" Stefan asked just as I twirled and faced them.

"I don't trust her, what if she goes and does something stupid?"

"Like the kinds of things you do Damon, I'm really not that idiotic."

"Stefan I want to keep an eye on her, she stays with us if you two want to carry out this little plan of yours."

"No way am I staying in your little love nest with you two going at it with different girls every night."

Stefan nodded, "he has a point..."

"Jordyn."

"Jordyn, stay with us and we'll tone down the 'going at it' for you," he looked up at me with honest eyes, damn I hate guys with honest eyes, they always make me agree, "good, go get your stuff and be back in an hour."

"Whatever," I growled before stomping off in the direction of my residence where I packed all my bags in half an hour before going down to Destiny who was quivering on the sofa, "I'm leaving."

"Can I go home now?"

"And have another person who wants my head out in the world, I think not," I walked straight up to her and quickly snapped her neck before leaving the house locked, perfect for someone to find, and set off slowly to the Salvatore Boarding House.

I walked straight in a shouted, just to annoy, "I'm home!"

Stefan appeared with a quirked brow before picking up two of my bags and passing the other three to Damon, Rose appeared then with wide eyes, "we're going to have so much fun together aren't we?" I smirked and followed the Salvatore's upstairs.

They led me down an old wooden hallway and up another set of stairs situated behind a large painting, to a room with a large king-sized bed, some bookshelves, a walk-in-wardrobe, en-suit bathroom, a desk with a chair and a light, I sat on the bed while the two put my bags to the side.

"Jordyn, I want to thank you for helping us, even though it was reluctantly," Stefan said with his hands clasped together and a serene expression on his face.

"Don't let it go to your head, this benefits me in more ways than one," he nodded and left.

"What game are you playing?" Damon asked, standing in front of me.

"I'm not playing a game, though I would like to know what game you're playing."

"I don't play games."

"No, you just whore around and try to steal your brother's girl."

"Sure, whatever, bye."

"Bye Damon, sweet dreams," he growled and walked from the room, leaving me time to set my stuff out.


	4. Memories

I woke in the morning to the smell of... bacon? Eggs? Please tell me they don't eat human food.

I got up from the soft, plush mattress and walked into my wardrobe, pulling on a pair of black jeans and a white vest top along with a pair of trainers. I brushed my hair out and walked down the stairs. Elena was sat at the table, along with Rose, Stefan and Damon slaving over the cooker while smiling idiotically, I also noticed the curtains were drawn and they were using a light switch, little Rose doesn't have a daylight ring, how common. I stood silently against the wall as they acted like a family. It makes me queasy.

"Am I allowed to leave the house Damon, or should I be escorted by you?" I asked, breaking through their little charade.

Damon turned to me and rolled his eyes, "back by ten."

"Screw that, make it a 'back whenever you want' and we have a deal."

"No deal."

"Deal," he shook his head, I sped up to him and grabbed his neck, "you forget I'm older than you."

A hand tugged me around, Rose, "you forget I'm older than you."

I pulled the curtain apart, she reeled back in the sunlight, "and you forget I have a daylight ring, and you don't so you have to stick to the shadows."

I turned from a shocked Elena with a malicious grin and walked out the front door and into the did-morning sun.

I ran to the old Salvatore Manor, there it stands in the middle of the forest, ivy crawling up its walls and rocks crumbling from years of neglect; echoes of the past sound in the ruins of this once great building, telling stories of years and years alone with its own thoughts, being left and empty, the path un-walked upon.

I stepped on that path, leaving behind the soft prints of my shoe, maybe it will finally get something to remember.

Sunlight beamed down between the luscious green leaves which leave green tattoos of shapes on my pale skin.

I pulled my hair over my shoulder as I stepped up the steps at the front of the manor, carefully I placed my hands on the doorframe and gently slid them in to open the door, I moaned in protest but did as I told, I reached my hand out and came up with a grin, I can get into the building.

Dust immediately swarmed around, but I pushed past it and up the stairs, my fingers tracing the walls, in the one-hundred and forty-five years that I have known of this place, not one moment did I ever think to come and look around, now I have the walls scream deceit, the floors cry hate, the pictures paint lies and the curtains show loss, quite an emo place then.

I explored one of the rooms, a book lay dusty on the bed with Giuseppe engraved on the front, picked it up carefully and red the open page;

_It was successful, the vampire hunt, 27 vampires were haunting this town, feeding from our kin, one even found itself in my home, corrupted my sons, poor innocent Stefan was a blood source for a demon known as Katherine Pierce, they died fighting for the country to get rid of them, a very noble cause..._

Well that's a lie.

_... Stefan, my loyal, brave, clever son was taken from me by the wretched vampires, I will never forgive them for it, I will make sure future generations are free of the monsters. I don't want my son's death to go in vain, I promise to_

There it ended, what happened? Why did it stop?

I pocketed the journal in my side bag before going into a room across the hall, it seems very Stefan-ish, the quilt strewn across the bed messily, shelves of books and a desk. I opened one of the draws and found a knife, a jewel in the handle, clean blade, very nice, I pocketed that too, maybe he'll want it back one day. I closed the draw and grabbed a notebook on the desk, knowing not to read it... yet.

The next room I wondered into was the Witch Emily's, it was neat, but had minimal possessions, a cute necklace lay on the table, simple silver chain with a silvery rock hanging from it, power surging from the very basis of it. I slid my fingers over it before picking it up and placing it in my bag.

I left then and entered Katerina's room, next door, a red dress hanging on the wardrobe door, ready to be worn the next day; a bottle of her favourite perfume, smelling beautifully like her, cinnamon and rose; the other half of the sister necklace she made for us to wear, that I picked up and fastened around my neck, now the K and Y resting side by side, Katerina and Yordana. Her parasol, light pink with daisies on the side rested by the desk, I left that there and went over to the chair which let me sit on it with no protest or groan from age, her draws held all of her jewellery, even the wire woven ring from little sister, Katerina might want that, I picked it up and placed it in my bag before standing and leaving her room with a final glance.

I entered the last bedroom. Knowing exactly whose it is, Damon Salvatore's. It was tidy, not a miss placed piece of clothing or object in sight. I stepped into the centre of the room and felt a floorboard give a little, I crouched onto the floor in a nano-second and pulled the floorboard up carefully, sat there, under the dust and webs of time was a box, I lifted it from the ground and blew the dust from the top. Intricate patterns engraved on the lid and side, I walked over and sat on his bed, setting the object on my lap.

A simple DS was carved into the metal lock on the front, I'm not getting in without a key; I stood and rummaged through a desk draw, a rusty old key rested, I pulled it up, a dusted silhouette of it was all that was left from the removal.

I sat back down and put the key in the lock; it fitted perfectly and turned with a small click before the lid popped open. Inside were a few letters, drawings, a pocket-watch, a woman's necklace- okay Damon, whatever gets you your kicks- a small bear and some photo's. I picked one up, it was of him and Stefan smiling madly at the camera, like true young, naive boys should, they were about thirteen and fifteen.

Another one was of Katerina, her chocolate hair glowing in the sun, her face in a scheming smile, a bonnet on her head and mossy green dress on. I placed that one back in and picked up the next before dropping it again.

Impossible, I would have known, I reached for it, for re-examination. It is, he managed to get a picture of me in the forest watching Katerina, my yellow dress flowing down, and a few stray strands of curls falling from my plait as the wind carried them. My eyes were focussed so much, no wonder he managed to get the picture. Underneath the picture lay another one of me, closer up on my face with the words; _mysterious _and _beautiful_ scribbled next to it in fancy writing.

I put the photos back in the box and left the key on the string, hanging it around my neck, I grabbed the box and left the house, running straight back to the Boarding House and into my room, locking the door behind me before setting the box under my bed with all the other things apart from Katerina's necklace.

I lay back on my bed, looking at it, hanging it above my head, the sun glinting from it at the right angles. A knock came at my door, but I ignored it, it came again and then the presence left.

My window opened in strain, I sat up immediately on high alert, Damon stood there, leaning against my wall, arms folded.

"And you didn't answer because?"

"I didn't want to."

"Why do you smell like dust and Stefan? Along with other people."

"Those other people being, Giuseppe, Emily, Katerina and You, that would be because I went to your old home, very nice there, I like it."

"Why did you go there?"

"Snooping. Damon I didn't take you for the teddy bear kind of guy," he tensed, I rolled my eyes and sat up, chucking him the key and retrieving the box, setting it on my bed, patting the area opposite me, he sat down, eyes guarded, "I like the pictures of me in there, they really catch the light right on my face. Why don't you do photography?"

"I can't do anything with it."

"Personal gain."

"Pointless."

"No it's not, just because you think so. Hey, I was wondering what was so special about this to Stefan, because it was settled safely in a draw wrapped in cloth." I pulled the knife out and handed it to him, he examined it and grew a fond smile.

"Our mother gave it to him just after he was born, he thought he lost it years ago." He handed it back to me rather reluctantly, I smiled before wrapping it in cloth again.

"I'll give it to him later."

He smiled, but it didn't last, suddenly his face grew sombre, "you shouldn't have done that to Rose, and before you ask, no I don't love her, I just have moral's when it comes to treating women with respect."

"You never used to when you went all badass vamp."

"I am still badass vamp, but she isn't a girl willing to hand herself over, and she's willing to help me, help my brother, help Elena stay alive, so we need her."

"Look, save the lecture. That bitch tried to hand me and Katerina over to our deaths, I'll do whatever I want to her, you best not interfere," I patted his cheek before standing and walking from my room and down the stairs with the knife in hand.

I walked straight into Stefan's room; him sat at the desk writing in his 'journal' while Elena lay on the bed, both immediately looked up when I walked in, both tensed.

I shook my head sighing, "I'm not going to kill you... not now anyway. I came to give you this, Stefan," I chucked the material at him, which he caught quickly.

He unwrapped it and grinned, before looking up at me and speeding, suddenly I was wrapped in his arms, confusion written on my face, my hands stiff at my sides.

"I'm starting to wish I kept it now... Stefan, release," he dropped me immediately, his eyes glazing over as he looked at the knife, god it's a piece of silver.

I speedily walked from the room and back up to mine, locking the door once again, along with the window, better to be safe than sorry. I do not want any visits from Damon, I shivered before changing and getting into my bed.

* * *

**Hey, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, I'm going to be cheeky and ask for a minimum of 5 reviews before I update :D**

**Preview of the next chapter:**

**"Elena, get your ass out that door..." I started.**

** Damon carried on, slightly more threateningly "... before I chuck you over my shoulder and carry you out myself."**

**"Exactly."**


	5. Katerina Petrova

I walked briskly, my heels clipping on the concrete ground. I know for fact Damon's following me, "might as well show yourself, Salvatore," he appeared in front of me, "what do you want?"

"What are you doing?"

"Going to see Katerina," he rolled his eyes and fell in step with me, he eyes never leaving my form, over precautious ass.

"Why would you want to?"

"She's my sister, I love her, like you do Stefan, but you're just too high-and-mighty to admit it."

"Why, she's a bitch."

"And you're a dick."

"I heard nice things about you..."

"... Well that's obviously bull..."

"... Like your caring streak for Katherine, I just never knew it was _you_ from the forest, I just thought you were a random person then."

"Who is beautiful," I pointed out with a smirk in his direction.

"Don't let it go to your head," he looked ahead.

I turned down the street and into the forest and running as fast as I can to the cave, I jumped down and reached for the door, "are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, and I will kill that Bennett witch if she doesn't release her after Klaus has gone," my fingers locked around the stone before I pulled it back and placed it against the wall, and waited.

Light footfalls echoed along the tomb walls, a shadow flitted across walls before the near dead face of my sister appeared, she did a double take at me and then glared at Damon.

"Katerina," I chucked her a bottle of blood from my jacket which she caught with a smile, "what have you gotten yourself into?"

"Apparently trouble, but I'm not in trouble, I'm safe."

"How do you expect to get out of there?" I watched as she unscrewed the bottle lid and took a sip, I took that time to take in her appearance; dirty, hair tangle and makeup slightly smeared, her dress torn slightly and she walks slowly, like it kills her to move, it probably does.

"You will help me on that one."

"I can't always be there for you."

"But you have been, and always will be, because that's how you work." She looks slightly healthier now, skin brighter, her eyes shining slightly, even if it is with malice, her hair a slightly healthier colour.

"I'm staying here until Klaus is gone, then I will get you out."

"He'll kill you."

"That's my problem."

"It's mine if you don't get me out of here."

"Drink your blood and shut up."

"Катерина, защо ме поставяш в такиваситуации?" I asked, desperation a plea in my voice, she turned to me with quirked brow, well it's not often I speak to her in our native tongue.

"Ти се поставяш в тях. Никога не съм искала помоща ти. Ти просто го правиш."

"Моля те, пази се. Ще се върна скоро."

"Ще го направя, сестричке."

"What were you saying?" Damon asked, slightly panicked as I closed the door on my sister once again.

"Isn't she lovely after being locked away for a while?"

"Charming."

"Try living with it for centuries."

He rolled his eyes and jumped from the hole; I followed and landed next to him.

"We need a plan to kill Klaus."

"Simple: stake him."

"And the others?"

"Stake them too."

"And that is why you will be killed."

"Because I have a plan?"

"No, because said plan is stupid."

"The Bennett witch is going to deactivate the moonstone, then the spell can't be performed, and then we kill Klaus... and the others."

I rolled my eyes and walked a few steps ahead of him, "good luck with that."

I walked back into the Boarding house when Elena was talking sneaky plans with Rose, "ooh, I hope I'm not interrupting. What'cha doin'?" They both looked up.

"Elena wants to go see Slater, for information on Klaus and his whereabouts."

"And she wants to do that because?"

"Because she wants to protect her family and friends," Elena butted in.

"Well she is being a bit silly, but if you want to do it go ahead, I'll come and watch."

"I'm not taking her."

Elena turned to her with a slightly evil glint in her eyes, "Rose, how would you like to walk around in the sun, because I know a very willing witch who might be able to arrange that for you."

"I've been walking in the shadows for five-hundred years, what do you think?"

They both nodded and looked up. With a sigh I agreed, "but if we get caught, I am so not taking the blame."

We went to a car; tinted black windows with a black leather interior and midnight paint job, luckily Rose had parked it in the shadows.

I climbed in the front along with Rose while Elena sat like a baby in the back.

I took my time walking up the stairs as they knocked and waited, Rose decided there was no chance he was in, I sped up to the door, which caused them both to jump, and forced it open before walking in cautiously.

"Elena, I don't think he's going to be much help," Rose sighed.

I walked up to her and nodded while Elena asked 'why', she made her way up behind me as I answered, "because he's got a stake in his dead heart."

I tilted my head to the side before shrugging and turning on my heel to explore.

Rose walked over and drew the curtains, letting sunlight reach and make it look like its touching, where as it's just caged in the many layers of glass.

"Alice!"

I spun round and came face to face with a human girl hugging a startled Rose and Elena watching with the same expression as me.

"Who the hell is that?" I said through clenched teeth.

"This is Alice, she was Slater's girlfriend," ewe, that's gross.

Elena got to making her a mug of coffee and gave it to her as she sat down, asking about a password to the computer and bargaining Rose's blood, ha, poor Rose.

I stood with Rose and watched as she unlocked the computer, Elena turned to us and walked over, "you do realise she's not going anywhere near my blood right."

"You know that and I know that, but she doesn't know that."

"God, you are more like Katerina than you think," Elena rolled her eyes and turned back to the Human.

After about an hour of searching, Elena jumping away from the window like a chicken Damon showed up.

"Oh my God, you're Damon Salvatore," Human said, Rose walked up to her.

"Jordyn, how could you let her come here?" Damon asked over Elena's head.

Human spoke again, "and you're THE Yordana Petrova," I rolled my eyes, "I've heard so much about you."

"Rose, get rid of her," she nodded and dragged her from the room, "we're leaving."

"No I'm not, I am not willing to risk the lives of the people I love for myself. I don't ask questions when you save me, let me save the people I care about Damon."

"Elena, get your ass out that door..." I started.

Damon carried on, slightly more threateningly "... before I chuck you over my shoulder and carry you out myself."

"Exactly."

The doors shot open, three vampires there, then one was down and Elijah stood there, he spoke with the other two before ripping their hearts out, then Rose fled, Elijah following.

"That's lovely, kill the company," I sighed, grabbed Elena's arm and dragged her from the flat, Damon following behind closely, one hand on Elena's back and the other on my shoulder, steering me from the flat, jerk, I can walk.

Damon forced me into the back of the car, I glared at the back of his head all of the way back, we ended up walking Elena to her door where the adorable brother stood, bite marks on his neck. Katerina.

Damon sped after Elena as she ran to Stefan, "C'mon then Gilbert, invite me in," he shook his head, "I'm not going to bite."

"Come in," I nodded my thanks and stepped through the door, "what do you want?"

I bit into my wrist, "drink, she shouldn't have done that to you," he looked at the blood, tempted but unsure, I rolled my eyes, "do it before I have to re-bite myself, I won't be too happy then," he nodded and brought my wrist to his lips, drinking.

Once he was heeled, I pulled my arm back and sighed, "how is it?"

"Better."

"Good and goodnight Gilbert."

I turned and opened the door before he spoke up again, "wait, you know my name, what's yours?"

I turned to him and smiled, I like this kid, he's adorable, "Jordyn, night."

"Night Jordyn," I closed the door behind myself and sped back to the Boarding house, Damon already there.

"How'd she take it?"

"Badly," I nodded and walked up to my room while he drowned his sorrows.

**Translations:**

"Katerina, why do you put me in these situations?"

"You put yourself in these situations, I never ask for your help, you just do."

"Please be careful, I'll be back soon"

"I will sister."

I'd like to thank Vanessa Davis for the translations. :D


	6. Full Moon

Full moon, tonight is a full moon and Tyler Lockwood is going to have his first change, Caroline Forbes has asked me to help her help him out, he seemed quite taken with me when we were introduced the other day...

_... "Caroline?" The perky blonde turned to me with a smile, "Caroline Forbes, right? The vampire Katherine changed?" She nodded, but her smile was gone. "Look, I mean no harm, she's my sister, but I don't do what she does, I just wanted to see the face behind the name."_

_She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the trees while the Tyler kid watched, "what do you want?"_

"_To help, I want to make Mystic Falls my home... for the time being, I heard you were the one who knows the ropes."_

"_Yeah, but you've been around for a while, you should know how to fit in, why do you need me?"_

"_Not in this town, I'd like to get to know people."_

"_Fine you can meet Tyler, he's a werewolf..."_

"_... wait, you do realise werewolves aren't good company to keep, right?"_

"_Yeah, but he needs me, I don't want him to go through the change alone."_

"_Fine, what do you want me to do?"_

"_You'll help? Why?"_

"_I want to make my life as easy as possible here."_

"_Come by tomorrow night, we'll meet up with him, I'll just go tell him now, come on..."_

"_...Jordyn."_

"_Cute name," she grabbed my hand and pulled me out into the sunlight, allowing it to tickle my skin without scolding, such a privilege some don't have, "Tyler, hey, um, this is Jordyn, she kinda knows you're a werewolf because she's kinda a vampire, she wants to help us."_

_He turned to me with a quirked brow, "'tis true," he nodded._

"_Cool, hi Jordyn," he held his hand out to me which I shook, his skin scolding warm._

"_Nice to meet you, I have to go now," I turned to Caroline, "Damon wants to torture me," she nodded in knowing and released me so I could leave..._

... I sat in the Grill next to Caroline when Tyler walked in, he nodded at the both of us, a black rucksack slung over his shoulder, face stoic, he leant on the table, "Mason didn't make it back to Florida, some girl he knows showed up saying he never made it back, my mum called your mum freaking out, he's officially been warranted missing."

I gave Alaric a side-glance look while Caroline covered for us.

I bumped in quickly, "hey, shouldn't we be going?"

"Uh, yeah, and thanks," Tyler said, I stood, followed by Caroline, they both walked out while I whispered into Alaric's ear quickly.

"Call Damon about this," he nodded and I left into a shiny blue jeep, not my type.

"You know maybe he just went surfing somewhere, you know, isn't that what he's like?"

"Yeah, you're probably right," I jumped from the car and inhaled the sweet musky air of the forest, sun shining through the leaves and feet crunching on the dirt, I followed them further into the forest while they spoke few words.

We made it to the old Lockwood property where all the Lockwood werewolves used to hide; Tyler started securing and adding metal chains to restrict his movements to the walls.

"Will they hold?" Caroline asked, looking at the chains as he pulled them with all his current strength.

"The guy said they were 500."

"But will that hold a werewolf?" I asked, he turned in my direction and pulled the chains again.

"I hope they do, they should work better with the Wolfsbane in my system, where is that?"

"I got it," Caroline grabbed a wallet from her bag containing the lethal herb, she pulled it from its case and he made a grab for it, bad idea.

It singed his finger making him pull back with a yelp.

"Just go put it in the water bottle in my bag," I sped over and tossed it to Caroline, she grabbed it with a nod before breaking down the Wolfsbane and putting it in before sealing it and shaking it, just for good measure.

He pulled his shirt off making Caroline squeal, "oh god, you're not gonna get naked are you," I rolled my eyes at her causing Tyler to snort at me, I winked and he cracked a small smiles, first since this morning.

He pointed to his shorts, "elastic, then what should I wear? Anyway, I don't think it's like the hulk and I get to keep them on," Caroline nodded and chucked him the bottle.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"It's almost eight."

"And when does the moon crest or whatever?"

"A few hours, maybe more, maybe less

"Are you sure you want to do that?" I asked as he opened the bottle and gulped it down, his body immediately convulsing as he collapsed to the floor in a fit, Caroline ran over to him and started soothing him again, she's really sweet if you think about it, her life's a bitch but she does whatever she can for others, everyone loves her, excluding Damon, but he's an ass and doesn't count as a person because he has no morals. Right, not time to be thinking about Damon.

I sat across from them and watched the sweat beads drip from his forehead.

"Go... go... go!"

"No!" I growled as he fitted and squirmed under the Wolfsbane and moon's influence.

"I'm burning up," Caroline knelt next to him, soothing his hair while I sat in the corner watching it unfold, "you should go... go."

"No, not yet."

"Go!"

"No, not yet!"

His body convulsed and his arm clicked behind his back, a slight tinge of grey showing, he collapsed onto the ground panting, sobbing, my heart wrenched for him, "I'm sorry," he screamed again, while she stroked his hair, he let out another cry, his body was working up a sweat, "it burns, it bu-urns," tears were dripping the corners of his eyes while Caroline stood confused of what to do, I stepped closer to him and brought his head into my arms, soothing his damp hair.

"It's okay, it'll be over soon, just breathe."

He stopped shaking them and relaxed slightly in my arms, his sweat drenching my blouse while my finder ran through his charcoal hair. Caroline crouched down next to me, he convulsed again, Caroline buried he face in his neck while I soothed him, it all seeming to bring him some form of comfort.

"You need to go," he choked out, followed by another scream, tears falling from his eyes.

"No, we're not going until we have to," I whispered to him just as Caroline's free hand found mine, I squeezed in reassurance, god this better not get out to public knowledge.

He let out another cry of pain before little tufts of dark hair started sprouting from his skin, "Caroline, time to go," she nodded and we sped from where Tyler was and behind the iron gate just in time for Tyler to follow us and be tugged back by the chains, he ran over to them and yanked them off.

Caroline was fumbling with the lock, so I budged past her and locked it before grabbing her hand and speeding from the prison and closing the wooden door, Caroline started crying at Tyler's screams, I leant against the door just in time for him to smash against it and growl, breaking through some of the planks, she grabbed the bar and hooked it onto the holds, perfectly barring him inside the prison.

I grabbed her hand and ran through the forest, far enough for him not to be able to catch out scents.

I sat on a branch, joined by Caroline a few seconds later, I held her in my arms while she wept silently, the growls still echoing through the forest as the stars watched down upon us.

After a few hours, the howling ceased and life ignited in the forest again, I jumped from the branch and walked towards the prison and tentatively stepped down the steps, I could hear panting, I doubt Caroline could, she's younger than me, "Tyler?" she asked when we reached the door.

"Ca... Caroline?" he choked out."

"Tyler!" I pulled the barricade away and jogged in, pushing the broken gate aside and knelt down next to his sweltering form, Caroline covered his naked body with her jacket and hugged him from behind, I lay down in front of him, resting my head on my arms while smiling proudly at him, "you made it, you're okay."

"No... I'm not ok," he panted while she turned her face towards him and hugged him.

"C'mon, we can take him to my old house, it's not far from here," I picked up his form and headed towards the gate, "get his stuff," Caroline nodded and smiled before we ran to my mansion, I peeked in and saw that Destiny's body had been removed, good.

I carried him up to my old room and laid him on the bed, tucking him in and smoothing his hair out while he took deep and even breaths.

"Put his stuff in the corner, I'll stay with him tonight, there's a spare bed next door," she nodded and dumped his stuff, I turned to her and smiled, "tell anyone about this and I will have to kill you just to make up for the ruins of my rep," I warned with a joke and serious note, she nodded with a smile.

"Thanks for helping me, I wouldn't have been able to do this without you there for support." I nodded and watched as she left, closing the door behind and listened until I heard her settle into the bed and fall gently asleep.

I sat on a chair in the corner and kept an eye on his while his tired form slept before I walked over to him and got on the spare side of the bed and fell asleep myself.

* * *

**Please review :D**

**Preview:**

"Is that a threat?"

"Why yes it is."

"Fine, but if she does die, can I keep her heart? Kind of like a token of my hate for her."

"No, that's diabolical."


	7. Wolf Bite

I lay down on the sofa; my feet perched up on the arm rest and a book in my hands. Stefan was over at Elena's, ever since her deal with Elijah Stefan's become the over-protective-boyfriend, and he does a bloody good job.

Rose was locked in her room, whimpering, seeing as she has become a liability after be munched on by a dog.

The bitch, Mason's friend, was apparently the one who did it, and Damon is currently trying to find a cure. He came down and chucked a big, brown, dusty book on my lap; "Hey, what's that for?" I asked, or bellowed, he meanwhile was dropping a pile on the coffee table before lifting my legs up and sitting down, dropping my feet on his lap.

"Research, you are officially helping," he stated, simply, opening up a volume of mythology.

"Why? I don't like her, so I shouldn't have to help."

"Please, for me?" He turned his cocky smile to me, bright blue eyes shining, I leant towards him.

"A very tempting offer," I purred before turning serious, "but I'm going to have to refuse," I pulled back then and stood, dropping the book on the floor and walking away.

My back hit the wood of the wall, a strong hand clutching my throat, blue eyes burning into my chocolate brown, "you will help, or I will rip your head from your body and shove it down your decaying throat."

"Is that a threat?"

"Why yes it is."

"Fine, but if she does die, can I keep her heart? Kind of like a token of my hate for her."

"No, that's diabolical," he barfed out like word vomit out before releasing my throat, I slumped back down on the couch while Damon took his previous position under my legs, passing me the volume I dropped and reading one himself.

_... once a vampire has suffered from a werewolf bite and the wound has healed over, the werewolf saliva, which contains venom lethal to vampire's, can spread easily without any seeping from the wounds which causes said vampire to suffer from thirst and ill health, gradually making its way to a painful death..._

_... There is no known cure for a werewolf bite and death is unavoidable..._

"Well this one is suck-ish; all it says is that when the wound heals over you can't save them."

"So, once the skin has regenerated there's no way to get it out?"

"Pretty much," he looked a bit peeved, "pass me another journal," he nodded and chucked me a flimsy book.

For hours I; read, read, read, read, read, read, read, read, drank blood and read, a brilliant day I know, the result was always the same, it is too late to save Rose... shame.

I chucked down the leather bound volume and sat straight up; watching as the sun passed the trees by; gently kissing the sky, tainting a fiery pink and ferocious orange.

"God, this is a bull waste of time, why do you bother me with this crap?"

"Because Rose is one of the first friends I have ever had and you're old, I was hoping maybe you would have heard something!"

"First of all, I am not that old! And second, yeah I have heard something; if a vampire is idiotic enough to get bitten by a werewolf then they will die an excruciating death, deal with it!"

"You're a waste of my time!" He turned to walk away before rounding on me again, "you're so inconsiderate."

"I'm not inconsiderate, I just don't give a damn!"

Caroline walked in just then along with Stefan, both sitting down and picking up books from the pile, Damon did the same, all of them reading like they were used to this. I slid down the wall and started banging my head against it, repeatedly.

After two hours of banging my head, bruises forming and healing, I stood up and walked up to Rose's room, her panting breath choking in there, so I do feel kind of bad for her but not enough to help.

I carried on up to my room, sitting on my window seat with my journal and a pen in hand...

_There are times in this world where I see clearly; how people feel; who they're meant to be; what it takes to survive, but some things you can't define by simple thoughts or pictures, they run much deeper, keeping the magic behind the mystery._

_For the 500 years I have roamed this earth I have documented every single change and thing I could, but that is still only a small amount of what goes on, how to describe my life and the beauty of the things I see is impossible. The insanity behind some things still confuses, like werewolf bites killing vampires, it is impossible for me to discern myth from fact now, I seem to have lost sight of what really matters, who I am suppose to protect and who I am suppose to kill._

_Katerina has really put me in a difficult place this time, but Elijah is 'claiming' to be helping protect Elena, but how can I trust him? See behind his shielded eyes and break down the walls to his mind._

_500 hundred years and I still have thousands of questions unanswered, just as usual._

I closed my journal and hid it under the board on the window seat before going into my bathroom and showering.

I wrapped my hair in a towel along with my body before stepping out of the steaming room and into the less dense air of my room, also known as the air infected by a cocky Damon sitting on my bed, "what now?"

"Thank you."

"Yes well that's just too bad because... what?" I'm sure my face is ridiculous, tilted to the side, confused expression.

"Thank you," he walked up to me, doing that damn cute eye thing where they bore into you, making him look almost sincere... almost, "even if we didn't achieve anything today you still helped me even though I _know _you hate her and want her dead, you did it anyway."

"Okay, hold the phone, this does not make me like you or you like me. Helping Rose and finding a cure benefits me as well. If I ever get bitten by a werewolf and there is a cure I'll know it."

"You keep telling yourself that."

"I will."

"Good."

I brushed past him and to the vanity in the corner, sitting down and brushing through my brown hair, watching as it settled in waves on my chest, Damon was still standing there watching me, something unreadable in his eyes before he caught me looking and turned away, leaving my room, arse.

I walked to my wardrobe and pulled on a pair of black skinnies, high waist, and a red T-Shirt, tucked into the skinnies, on along with a pair of trainers and a leather jacket before walking downstairs again, running all of the way through the forest.

Silently I crept up on the Bitch, or She-Wolf and slammed her up against a tree; she yelped and pushes back against me. I slammed up against it again before tossing her up in the air, she jumped over my head and landed in a crouch behind me before standing up straight.

"So you're the other Petrova, your sister was involved with my friend, I'm..."

"I don't care who you are, how do you cure a wolf bite?"

"Why would I tell you that? I mean, why do you even want to know? You hate the Vampire from what I've heard, I think you want her dead... ahh, I see."

"You see what?"

"Damon, you care for him more than you let on, you want him to be happy," she stepped closer to me, tilting her head to the side, blonde hair falling over her face, "you love him."

Laughing bitterly before looking her in the eye, un-amused, "no, I want him off my back."

"Really?"

I stepped right up in her face, "tell me what the cure is or everyone in Mystic Falls is going to be feasting on hot dogs, you're the main course."

Her hand clasped around my throat and she tossed my back slightly, "don't go there with me, Little

Girl."

"Don't call me Little Girl, pup, I'm six hundred years old, you're the little girl around here, I'd respect your elders, or they might just have something to say... or kill. How do you cure a wolf bite?"

"There's no cure, simple."

"None at all? Why don't I believe you?"

"Trust issues maybe, goodbye Yordana."

She ran then I really couldn't be bothered to follow, I spun on my heel and walked back to the Boarding house, and into the house...


	8. Not for Her

So my plan failed, but Damon is going to try with Bitch.

Elena is babysitting, I refuse to be reduced to such a level so I'm with Stefan on trying to find me descendant Isobel.

We were driving in his little red car that I have actually never seen before.

"So you're saying you called her?"

"She never answered though."

"Of course she didn't, she's the perfect stereotype vampire; big headed, vicious and all high and mighty. Why would she answer to you?"

"I hoped she would."

"Is there anyone else you could get in contact with?"

"John Gilbert, but Elena hates him, I threatened him and he almost killed Damon, what makes you think he'll help."

"He owes me a favour."

"How come?"

"I'm going to refrain myself from killing him." Stefan cracked a smile, an actual smile...

... Somewhere is West Virginia we found John in a cosy home, of course he didn't invite us in, but he did listen to what we have to say, and my compromise of not killing him which even he found slightly amusing.

"So, who is this Elijah?"

"An Original, but I don't know what that is." Stefan said.

"Originals are the most powerful vampires ever, thought impossible to kill. Elijah is apparently no longer in Klaus', the oldest vampire known, good graces anymore and he wants some form of revenge by keeping Elena away from him, because Elena is the doppelganger. She can break that vampire and werewolf curse."

"So, it's not good news basically," Stefan concluded.

"I'll help, but for Elena."

"Obviously, you wouldn't be helping a pussy like Stefan."

John's lip quirked, he packed a small bag quickly and sat in the passenger seat, leaving me in the back.

"I cannot believe you are making me sit in the back, I am the oldest here!"

"But physically the youngest."

"And least mature."

"That's appearancist!"

"What?"

"Oh shush."...

... When we got back to Mystic Falls, I went to the Boarding House and Stefan went to Elena's who was driving home.

"Damon?"

The sounds of alcohol consumption and tears were coming from the living room. I walked in on him in a drinking fest.

"Did she...?"

He nodded and turned away, ashamed of the tears that fall.

I walked up behind him and pulled the drink from his hand, "I'm not going to say I'm sorry she's dead, because I'm not, but I am sorry you're hurt."

I wrapped my arms around him in a friendly hug.

To my surprise he hugged me back and broke down in my arms sobbing.

After half an hour of crying I took him up to my room, not his he shared too much with her up there, and settled him in my bed sleeping, lying down next to him as his head rests on my stomach, him sleeping, looking almost innocent.

I fell asleep soon after him and woke up three hours later to find him gone...


	9. Crying Wolf

I spent the other day with my sister, just talking, and I missed all of the action with the wolves, but I did get to meet the infamous John Gilbert.

The only part of that night of excitement was the fight between a dozen werewolves and just four vampires; Caroline, Stefan, Damon and Me.

_... The trees arched over me, I looked to Katherine who just smirked, "I have to go," she nodded, and I ran from the tomb and into the night, following the sounds of crackling fire._

"_Give me Tyler."_

"_Let Caroline go."_

_Then of course Damon went on to be his sarcastic jackass self, I came into the clearing, Jules eyes widened slightly as I took my place next to him._

"_Jules, hand Caroline over and I won't rip that pretty little head from that pretty little neck of yours."_

"_This isn't up for negotiation, I want Tyler."_

_I looked at him from the corner of my eye, "I don't think you call the shots, three against one, and it isn't even a full moon."_

"_I don't think so," I heard a twig snap to my left, I turned and growled just as a mass of werewolves surrounded us, carrying different weapons._

"_Damon, please say you have a master plan, we could really do with one?" I mumbled through gritted teeth._

_He did the same in reply, "I was hoping you'd have one."_

"_We're screwed."_

_I don't know what happened, we just all got into fighting, I remember snapping one's neck and using one's stake to stab another, then Stefan and Damon went down, Caroline standing there and one werewolf holding a hose fuelled y vervain up to me before pulling the lever and then there was searing pain._

"_Ahhhh!" _

_I clutched my smouldering face and crumpled to the ground._

_I saw from my perpetual vision all of the werewolves go down, then two arms gripped around my waist and hauled me up and hooked one arm under my legs and the other under my back while this man said something, then I was being carried away._

"_...Is she okay?" Caroline, always the one to worry._

"_I think she's more stunned than hurt right now. She's over 600 years old, not used to being taken down," Great, Damon can demoralise me even while carrying me through a forest._

_The air got warmer after a few minutes and I was set down on the soft down of my bed._

Right now though, Elena and Stefan are away on a sexy romance trip to some form of cabin-ish-sort-of-thing, and I am stuck here with Damon.

He and Alaric are downstairs now, I made my way down and stood in the living room near them.

"So John Gilbert gave me this to kill Elijah, said you have to dip the dagger in the remains of an old white ash tree that dates back to the originals, if there's any truth in that."

Alaric to the dagger, "So you think it's a set-up?"

"Could be, cause John's a weasel, I wouldn't put anything past him."

"Why not talk to him at that party thing where he's a guest of honour?"

"That's, and I hate to admit it, a good idea Jordyn. I want to know his in game before I kill him," Patronisingly, Damon came over and patted me on the head.

"I think it's time you and Elijah officially met, then he can kill you."

"Charming, I love you too Jordyn."

"I know you do."

"But you, Shrinky Dink, aren't coming."

"Why not?"

"Can't have you cramping my style."

"Bitch!"

"Toodles."

I flipped him off and stomped back upstairs.

...

"Awe, did the big bad vampire get his ass kicked by an Original?" I cooed as soon as Damon came back through the door.

"No!"

"I think you did."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"I so did not!"

He came flying at me then and pinned me to the wall, I easily got from his grip and pinned him down, straddling his back, "you so did."

He rolled over, looking up at me, the blue of his eyes shining out with annoyance.

"What the frack happened to your neck?"

"I got my ass kicked by an Original."

"Told you so."

He sat up and pouted, a manly, sexy pout, but still a pout.

"Awe, do you want me to kiss it better for you?"

"Yes," he sighed, me, laughing leant in and kissed the fading scar on his neck. Maybe I shouldn't have lingered, maybe I shouldn't have done it in the first place, and maybe, just maybe, at that point Damon shouldn't have pinned me against the wall and kissed me fiercely, but it did happen, and I did kiss him back... and then Alaric walked in and ruined the moment. Ass.

I dropped my legs from Damon's waist quickly, he dropped his arms from my neck and sat down on the sofa casually.

I leant against the wall.

"So, it was a total bust."

"Yeah, he got his ass whooped by Elijah."

"Not an important detail, though."

"Of course not."

Alaric sat down as well, "Elijah is one scary dude, but with nice hair. Hey, you want another one?" and I didn't even notice they brought out the alcohol, dammit. Alaric stood and poured another glass of whatever it was, whiskey I think.

"He's gonna be hard to kill."

"Yep, I'd think twice before you use the dagger, you're gonna need some more info."

"But I'm out of sources."

"Use that news chick."

"Just don't kill her, please."

"Even if I did, who'd report her dying?"

"Just don't do it, she's friends with Jenna and it's bad enough I'm lying to her about everything else, god I hate lies. Man I got to go, gotta go pick Jenna up."

Alaric stood and left the room, an awkward silence ebbed in, so yeah, um, inner conversations, they're good.

Damon was in front of me in seconds, okay then.

His fingers came up and brushed the side of my cheek, looking my face over.

A clatter came from the hall, followed by a grunt, both of us speeding out to see Alaric falling to the ground, staked.

I looked up just in time to see Damon get a shot of vervain in the neck. Growling I lunged at the dog, but another shot out, tackled me to the ground and shot vervain into my chest, and then it went blank.

...

A banging force of fire was still shooting through my veins as I peeled my eyes open to look up at the Dog's.

"What the hell?"

"And the girl is awake. The guy is just coming around."

I looked down at a collar around my neck, you're kidding me right? They're the dogs.

"Intrigued are we?" One of them asked.

"No, more like disgusted."

"Let me explain..." and he droned on and on, I was too busy watching Jules, she interrupted him mid-rant.

"Damon, isn't she a cutie?" I looked up at Jules, "I mean, don't you just want to eat her all up?"

"No, that would be cannibalism."

"You like her, don't you?"

"Enough."

"She obviously likes you, she tried to threaten me to save Rose for you."

"I had my own reasons for wanting that information," I blurted out all too quickly.

Damon was looking at me from the corner of his eyes, I nodded and then jerked back when Jules pulled on the collar, vervain and wood stabbing into my neck, "I said, where is the moonstone?"

"I haven't seen it in over two-hundred years."

"What about you?"

Some pup pulled the chain on Damon's neck.

"I can't say."

And it goes on until Elijah came and ripped out their hearts, good old Elijah, got to love him.

"That is three times I've saved you, you owe me," Elijah said plainly, he then turned and ripped the collar from me, helping me up like a true gentleman, "Dearest Yordana, it has been a while, pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure is all mine, Elijah."

"I must say though, I have been keeping tabs on you. Klaus wants you back."

"Of course he does, but do I care?"

"No. Goodbye, Yordana."

"Bye Elijah." And he was gone like the wind once more.

"Klaus wants you back?"

I turned to a morally pissed Damon, "I used to be his pet while my sister was his sacrifice, she got closer to him, he got closer to me."


	10. Family Ties

I sat in the lounge early morning, waiting for Damon to come downstairs so we could potentially kill Elijah with his nifty little dagger.

I watched as dust particles floated around in the beams of sunlight, dancing away, carefree like I used to be. And then they jolted, spinning in a ruckus of complicated steps. I glanced over my shoulder to some woman walking down the stairs, a pretty cashmere scarf wrapped around her neck... Damon. It really explains itself, he now can manipulate and get information out of her. He really is a smart little boy sometimes.

I rolled my eyes, got up and walked from the house, he can discuss with me when he isn't too busy screwing every girl with a lack of vervain and no lack of scarves.

I walked into the forest and down to the tomb, opening it up and walking in, just sitting there while my desiccated sister gazed back at me with empty eyes.

"It would have been so much easier in 1864 if you had just kept to one brother, my life would be simple, Damon wouldn't be a prick and you wouldn't be locked up in a tomb. But no, you had to have both once again."

"J... Jealous?" He broken voice asked.

"No, I just can't be asked cleaning up all of your messes."

"_Huh, open, that's funny. Jordyn, you there?" _I looked to my left at Damon.

"Evidently."

He waltzed in with a bag and a bottle of blood, chucking the bottle to me I unscrewed the cap quickly and held it up to Katherine's mouth until she got enough strength to starts drinking, grab it and guzzle it all in. In the time she did that he skin started replenishing itself, filling out and becoming nourished once again, from gray to olive.

"Drink up, good girl. I come bearing gifts," Damon said as he pulled some clothes from the bag, "I didn't have time t properly shop, but I did get a couple of things."

"Damon once again finds kindness in his deep black dead heart."

He rolled his eyes at me and looked at Katherine, "Wow, that blood did the trick. You're almost pretty again, of course, Jordyn beets you all of the time in that department."

"What is it you want Damon?"

"Guess who's back in town."

I stood up and sat on a boulder, Damon placed himself close to me.

I watched as Katherine lifted her head up in curiosity.

"Your old friend John Gilbert," I looked up at Damon who just looked at me with a 'I'll tell you later' glance before turning his attention back to Katherine for her reaction.

"Really? Why?"

"He said he loves his daughter, wants to protect her from Elijah and the big bag Klaus."

"So the usual crap?"

"Yes."

"Touching," I looked at Katherine as we spoke at the same time and smiled slightly.

I stood up and walked over, helping her get up as she struggled.

"Yeah right, tell me there's a little old wives tale about how to kill an original."

I looked up at him, trying to gauge his game plan from his mid, but I got it, none of his cards are on the table, but I can read it in his eyes.

"You wanna know if it's true, well if it was, I wouldn't tell you."

I dropped my arms from Katherine as she could stand on her own and placed myself in between the two, knowing full well they both noticed it.

"Now why not," I watched as Katherine grabbed the clothes and scrutinized them, "I mean, you want Elijah and Klaus dead as much as I, and Jordyn do."

"I do want them dead Katerina."

"Klaus, yes, Elijah, no."

And I caught onto her plan, Jesus, these two are bad for each other.

"Damon, Katerina in right, if Elijah dies, she's stuck in here, she's been compelled to stay in here, if he dies, she's stuck forever, I don't want that and neither does she."

"Sucks for Katherine."

"Forget it Damon, killing Elijah would be a suicide mission. You can't do it."

"Can so."

"Can't."

"Even with a dagger and a little white oak ash."

And here come the acting skills that Katherine has perfect after all these years; "no, Damon don't, if you kill Elijah then I'm stuck in here forever."

"Really scared."

"J..j...just get me out of h...here first, and then I'll help you, I'll help you kill Elijah or, or, or protect Elena, whatever you want," and her voice goes into hysteria.

"If I get you outta here then your ass is sipping Klaus free margarita's on some unknown island somewhere. No way."

"That's not true," she shook her head, "I'll stay," she nodded her head, "please just don't do it."

"Thank you, you've told me all I need to know."

"I've told you nothing."

"Your reaction has, goodbye."

"Damon."

"Because you have indeed confirmed that it is possible to kill an original, and I will do it, tonight." He grabbed my arm and started pulling me from the tomb before turning back and smirking, "guess who's coming to dinner." And then he completely tugged me from the tomb, ignoring all of her pleads, he literally pulled me onto his back and ran back to the Boarding House, gripping my arms so I couldn't run off. Not like I would have, Katherine's plan is in full swing, I just need to play my part.

Once we were in the Boarding House I ripped my arms from his grip, "Don't you dare do it!"

"And what will you do about it?"

"I swear I will kill you if you hurt my sister."

"I'm not hurting her, just starving and locking her up in a tomb for eternity."

"If you continue with this little rendezvous plan of yours, I will have to stop you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Ugh, men."

"Go moan somewhere else, I have a dinner party to plan."

I smacked him around the head and stabbed him with a knife for good effect, which was also extremely fun, but I won't tell him that, and stomped up to my room, sitting there and waiting for the plan to unfold.

The Dinner Party happened.

Alaric stabbed Elijah.

Of course Elijah got back up and ran from the house, me following behind him.

Through the blackness of the night, slowly until we came across the hut house, Damon already there, I saw him though the window and alerted him to Elijah's presence, he quickly grabbed my arm and tugged me into the hut, Elena looked at me along with Damon, both raising brows and sharing a look when he basically pinned me to the wall with his body, hiding me from complete view.

I saw Elena slip a knife up her sleeve and guessed as to what was about to go down.

I listened as Elijah walked up the path and grabbed some stones, "He's here."

Damon tensed and braced himself against me as the stones were thrown, and smashed against the door, smashing it and forcing it inwards towards us. Stefan pulled Elena out of the way and Damon and I were missed by any wood, though I did have to quietly pick some splinters from his hair while watching the show unfold.

Elena tried to remake the deal and when he refused she stabbed herself, Stefan and I cringed. And then of course, Elijah agreed, she stumbled in pain from the hut and stabbed him and then Stefan healed her, while Damon and I grabbed the corpse, "keep the knife intact" and carried it back to the Boarding house and into the cellar.

Then I stomped from the cellar and upstairs, him following, "I had to do it, Katherine deserves what she got," I smirked then and walked into his room, him following behind confused.

"Yes, yes she did."

In the shower, there she was, she turned and faced us, "I need a robe, Damon."

"How did you get out?"

"I knew that if I begged you not to kill Elijah, that's exactly what you'd do..."

"... a little known fact, originals can compel vampires, but as soon as they die, the compulsion wears off."

Damon raised a brow at me, I just shrugged, "so you stabbed me for n particular reason?"

"It was fun..."

He pursed his lips and glared.

"And I'm still here, I didn't lie, I meant what I said Damon, I'm going to help you," Damon nodded, "so, how about that robe?"

I tossed a robe at her, stood and led her from the room, Damon quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me back in, Katherine just smirked and walked on.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"I protect my own first, I made that clear from the start Damon."

"Fine, goodnight Jordyn," he kissed my forehead gently and dropped his hand from my arm, I walked out, into my room where Katherine was drinking a blood bag.

"Having fun with Damon?"

"Shut up."

I got changed into some pyjama's and tossed a pair at her, she got changed, bow dried her hair and got into my bed, I got in next to her.

"You're going to stay this time?"

"You, my little sister, are here, of course, I knew you would stay, and I can't leave you, you're the only family I have left."

"Plus Isobel and Elena."

"Close family."

"You know, after I was changed, I watched over your baby while you were off by yourself, I watched her grow up, she looked like you, she was protected and safe, had a family, two very beautiful daughters and a very playful son, her son found me once in the woods...

_I sat there, on a tree stump, watching the children play, Katerina was somewhere North. I watched as strands of my hair twisted in the winds when a presence became known behind me._

_A little boy, about six or seven was staring at me, he stepped forwards and held out a grubby hand, "Hello ma'am, I'm Jasper," I smiled and so did he, cute dimples on his cheeks as his brown eyes shone._

"_Well Jasper, I am Yordana, it's a pleasure to meet you," I took his hand and shook it lightly, "I see you like to wander in the woods."_

"_My sisters are upset, their doll was hid here somewhere, I have to find it."_

"_Well, I shall help you, isn't that it?" I asked, pointing to a rag doll up in a tree, his face looked crest fallen, no way could he get up there, but I could, "I'll get it." I leapt up, grabbed the doll and landed in front of him, he looked amazed as I handed him the doll, "there you go, your mother is calling, you best be off."_

"_Bye Yordana, thank you and see you soon."_

"And he ran off, back to your daughter, that was the first time I met him, the second time he was thirteen, he recognised me, but he wasn't scared...

"_Yordana?"_

_I turned to a boy, tussled brown her and brown eyes that shone with mischief, "y God, you haven't aged a day, how?"_

"_Jasper, there are many secrets in this world that you will never know, I am one of them."_

"_Well it is a pleasure to see you again."_

"_No, the pleasure is all mine. What are you doing here Jasper?"_

"_Hiding, my sisters, they are upset, I left a bucket on top of their door for safe keeping, it was filled with water and of course, Arribella opened the door and it all went bad from there on."_

_I laughed, shook my head and walked away from him._

"He was such a joker, always running around and playing pranks, but he did care to know more about how I never aged...

"_Please tell me."_

_Jasper, now aged sixteen, a fine young many, slick backed hair, deep brown eyes and a heart breaking smile._

"_No, because you were born, grow old and then you will die. That is how it is supposed to be, if I tell you, you will want it, fight for it and hate it."_

"_Young forever, not so bad."_

"_You shall see..."_

"I saw him one final time, he was old and on his death bed, word got to me of this and I visited, it had been fifty years, but he still remembered...

"_Yordana, no surprise, you are still as young as the day I first met you."_

"_And yet you are still younger than me."_

"_It does not feel like it," his brown eyes still shone with life, but they were fading. "I understand now."_

"_Understand what?"_

"_What you meant, about it being a curse, I understand; I got to live a life full of beautiful moments, because each and any one could be my last, you, you have forever, so the world is less beautiful, you can't have a family or settle, you are out casted, and that is a curse, a curse you do not deserve to suffer. And with that thought, my life I feel has been a great gift, and I ca part this earth in peace for me, but sorrow for you."_

"_So young, yet so wise, you lived your life how I should have lived mine. But it is your time to go now, your time is up."_

_He nodded and closed his eyes, his breaths becoming pants, then coughs, then wisps and finally empty. _

"He looked so peaceful, happy, like he was sleeping, and that was when I left, I watched over you and his children and their children and so on up until this very day. But you always came first."

Yes, my sister, Katherine was crying silent tears, she loved our family, and she loves it whenever I speak to her of them, I pulled the family album from my bedside table which I took from the tomb and handed it to her.

She smiled, set it under her pillow, closed her eyes and looked peaceful, like Jasper, as she slept, I gazed out at the stars all night long, listening to her breathe and Damon's quiet snores.


	11. Don't Push Her

"Wait so Luca's father took little B's powers? Why would he do that?"

"Simple, he's an ass, that's what we ass' do."

"Did she bring Luca to harm?"

"She did some voodoo on him to make him mad?"

"No... well yes, but it doesn't matter," Damon said, standing in front of his mirror.

"Yes it does, a witch without their power is like an omelette without its egg, pointless and icky."

"An omelette without it's egg?"

"Trust me, not nice, well I gotta go, places to visit, people to annoy."

I turned and walked down the hall, buckling up my jacket.

I sped down to the cellar, ignoring Elijah's desiccated corpse staring into space, and down to the refrigerator, grabbing a blood bag and walking back upstairs, sipping from the pipe.

Then I heard 'Elena's' cry; "Katherine's in the tomb, isn't she?"

"Technically no," I said, standing down the hall, "but I could always say yes if that's what you want," I took another sip and tried not to laugh as Stefan sped up to his room, thinking Elena is Katherine.

I walked into the kitchen and chucked the empty blood bag into the bin before walking into the little rendezvous in the lounge; "how did she get out of the tomb?"

"The compulsion wore off when we killed Elijah."

"How?"

"He's an original, has all sorts of tricks up his sleeve." Damon muttered, fiddling with a stake.

"I don't want her here, get her out of here."

"You need me, Elena, you need both of us," Katherine said, dropping the feather and walking over to me, linking her arm through mine, "you all do."

"Ha, like hell," I shot a glare at Stefan.

"You made me stay here, remember."

"How could I forget?"

"Amnesia."

"Funny."

"More like common sense."

"Shut up," Elena sighed, exasperatedly.

"We all want the same thing," Katherine continued, "Klaus dead, and yet here you all are, running around like chickens with their head's cut off."

"I don't need your help, and I don't want it."

"Then that's incredibly stupid of you, do you know where Klaus is? When he's coming? What he looks like?"

"If you know something, say it, or get out." I shot a glare at Damon, which he ignored, obviously.

"Fine, then I'll just go to the Grill, and have some lunch, maybe Jenna is free for a bite."

"Just, let us help, and then we're gone."

Elena looked over to me, "fine, for now, but only because of Jordyn, she's done a lot around here."

"Shh, no one knows that," I winked and walked outside, heading towards the Grill. Katherine followed, linked her arm back through mine and led me into the forest, "what are we doing?"

"You know what, I'm glad I changed you, I mean, of course I would have come back and changed you anyway, but it means Klaus never got to lay a finger on you."

"I think he's always had a rough idea of where I am, he's just not man enough to come and face me. But now he knows you're out, and he wants you dead."

"Evidently, and dear sweet Elena got caught in the cross-fire."

"You doppelgangers, always getting yourselves into trouble."

"That's what we do."

"Apparently so."

We stopped by a tree stump and sat down.

"What more can you tell me of our family?"

"Plenty, so, like I said before, I watched them from time to time, but I more focussed myself on you, but I have a few more stories, such as...

_I was running, oh how I loved to run when I was a new vampire, anyway, I was running through the countryside, on my way to London, a descendant of ours was there, visiting a friend of her's, her name was Clara, she had pale skin with an olive undertone, deep, dark eyes and long brown hair, she liked it curly, like yours. She wore a simple frock when I saw her, plain clothes suited her, because she dressed them up, not they dressed her up. She stepped from the carriage, a bright smile on her face and ran to her friend._

_She looked a lot like Jasper, had his almond shaped eyes and his bright smile, that's what drew me to her, the similarities were immense. Clara was his first born, you see, I dare say she recognised me from my visit to her father as he died, but she did not smile, she was more wary and less impulsive than her father._

_She walked to me, face held a unenthusiastic smile, "Yordana? The one who visited my father in his final times?"_

"_You guessed."_

"_Why are you here? Are you stalking me?"_

"_The contrary, I have an acquaintance with the King and Queen soon, I just saw you and thought I would introduce myself properly, last time I was in a rush; I'm Jordyn, Yordana is so... old fashioned, and you are Clara."_

"_How have you not aged?"_

"_Your father asked me the same question, and just like with him, I shall not be obliged to answer."_

"_Fair enough."_

"_You were just a child when I last saw you, running among the flower beds, getting your little yellow dress muddy, completely unaware of what lied behind closed doors."_

"_Well, that is a mistake I vow not to make again."_

"_And yet, naivety is what you thrive in, it is best if you leave the doors closed and locked, leave them be and you won't be haunted in this life."_

"_Why the riddles?"_

"_This door is also locked to you. Goodbye Clara, never search for the key." And then I walked off, leaving a very puzzled human behind me._

I looked up at an intrigued Katherine; "I never took you for riddles."

"There is a lot about me you missed."

"I see, well I have to go annoy Damon some more, bye." And she was up and out.

...

And I'm on my way to the Grill, band night, whoop. Music has gone so downhill in the last few years, it sucks.

Apparently some magic witch voodoo mind set thing happened while I was off in the magical land of nostalgia, but they dealt without me.

I sat down at a table, sipping soda and watching the band.

...

I stood when Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Jenna entered, Caroline smiled at me and walked over, giving me a quick hug; "how are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Matt still hates me."

"No, he loves you, he's just being a guy."

I looked over her shoulder at Jenna and Alaric, man, guys are a-holes around here.

I walked with her as Bonnie started interrogating her about Matt.

"Maybe you have to tell him."

And that is when Caroline walked up onto the stage, "heyya everybody, so, there's this guy and he told me to tell him how I feel about him. Like it's so easy, um, you know just because I talk a lot doesn't mean I know what I'm talking about, like now, I'm going loopy and don't know really what I'm saying... I can sing, yeah, yeah, I'm going to sing."

"Come on, off the stage," the singer told her, she turned to him and used her mind compulsion, "you are gonna let me live out rock star fantasies and you are gonna be my backup."

"What will it be?"

She leant and whispered her song choice before singing.

Gaining confidence as she went, getting into it, a smile lighting up her eyes as Matt watched in awe. This is so going to work.

"She's amazing."

"Definitely."

Matt ran up onto the stage; "Matt, I..." and then he kissed her, it was like a fairytale, both perfect for each other. Everyone clapped and cheered, it was beautiful.

Ooh, and little B is liking the kid Gilbert.

Right then Caroline and matt went off, followed by Elena and then a pissy warlock came into the Grill. Oh, this shall not end well.

This is getting worse, someone's gonna get really hurt.

And there go the lights, I started on my way over to help little B when he caught sight of me in the darkness and millions of daggers were clawing at my skull, I crumpled to the floor in agony, scratching at my head, trying to stop the pain, anything to rid the burning throb in my scalp but it wouldn't end. Not for anything.

The smell of smoke hit, and screams of shock and a scream of pain from Caroline, matt called to her and something or someone hit against wood, and then another cry from matt I think, the throb still blocking any coherent thought, and then a smell of blood, Caroline screamed again and I crawled my way over towards her, just in time to open my eyes and see her feed Matt her blood to heal is wounded neck.

"Drink Matt, go on," and he did, I stood up, pulling Matt up and looping my arm around his middle, Caroline following and we walked from the burning building. And back to her house, lying him on the bed, "I'll be back soon, I need to check on the others."

"Thank you."

"Anytime," I ran from the building and to Elena's, walking in, which obviously shocked Stefan and Bonnie, Jeremy just looked down.

I heard Katherine bite into Luca's father's neck, looked to Stefan before running up.

"You didn't save me any."

"You wouldn't have wanted any, he tasted foul."

"You didn't have to kill him."

"Yes, we did."

And then he shot up, muttering some spell, grabbing onto Little B's head, I pulled her away just as he dropped down to the floor cold, and walked downstairs.

"They didn't convince her to do this, it has Katherine written all over it," I walked and stood next to Elena.

"Jordyn's right, this is Katherine's plan."

"Wow, that's not good."

"Not good at all."

"Everything is taken care of," Stefan said, running down the stairs followed by Katherine who held Elena's necklace up.

"I'm guessing you're gonna want this back, but your outfit is going to need a good dry clean," I tried not to laugh at that.

"You're going to have to get her out of here before Jenna gets home," Elena said, to Stefan, Ignoring Katherine.

"Is that all you have to say to me," Katherine asked, disbelief lacing in her voice.

"This does not change the way I feel about you."

I stood next to Katherine, linking my arm through hers.

"I don't much like you either if we're gonna be open, but we both want Klaus dead, and to do that you need to be alive Elena, so I am no threat to you, if any of you are going to believe anything, believe that."

I Steered Katherine from the house then and ran with her back to the Boarding house and into her room, "She annoys me so much! Ungrateful little cow," she stomped in a lay on her bed in a slouch.

"You give her little reason to be grateful, but she could at least show some respect."

"Just a little."

"Goodnight."

"Night," I stood and walked down the hall and into the lounge, Damon sat there casually.

"She in a pissy?"

"Maybe, but she has every right, Elena should learn that it is rare for Katherine to play nice, and respect her when she does because otherwise it all ends badly."

"Everyone knows that."

I sat down next to Damon, facing him with my knees up.

"Then why push her?"

"It's funny."

"Not for me."

"Save the lecture."

"Don't be an ass."

"I am an ass."

"Not a good thing to admit up to."

"Like I care, night."

"Night," he walked upstairs to his room then, as I settled down onto the couch, a warm mug of blood in my hand, a book and a blanket draped around my shoulders, set for the night.


	12. Guilt is Good

_I live in a fantasy, a dream world where the impossible is very much possible, and the possible can be exciting, or it can be dull, right now my life is full of excitement; there's my new friends – Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler (who's left) possibly Matt and Jeremy... then there's Damon who isn't really a friend, more of an ass on legs, but he's still new and exciting, probably the most exciting of all. Just trying to figure out what's behind the smirk and mischievous glint he gets in his incandescent blue eyes, that's when you know something's up and it always comes as a surprise._

_And the world goes silent as he walks by, knowing he can have anything he wants wrapped around his finger because he is power – not as much as Katherine or I – but he does poses power and he can wield it to get his will done, and that is the excitement with Damon; the fact that no matter how much of an ass and idiot he is, he always manages to get me to smile and forgive him in the end. I'm his toy and he likes to play... a lot. _

_He's a lot like Katherine and I in that sense, we have all been dealt our cards and we know how to play them because we have experience, confidence and undead pure beauty, and with these gifts we can get what we want, and right now Damon wants to piss me off..._

"Damon, **QUIT THROWING PILLOWS AT ME!" **I slammed my diary shut and turned a heated glower onto the man.

He strutted over to me with an air of confidence orbiting around him, leather jacket in place on his tall, lean shoulders and that damned smirk in place – once again he has something up his sleeve, great.

I turned my attention out of the window, looking at the fading sky, the stars just coming out to watch the earth sleep in the sea of black, deathly, secretive black.

I felt him beside, eyeing up my leather bound diary before picking it up, "I'd put it down if you value your life and manhood."

"It's only fair; you snuck through my stuff, now I get to snoop through your innermost thoughts and desires."

"That's entirely different," I stood and grabbed the diary, looking straight into his eyes, "these thoughts are new, yours were old and forgotten."

"They were still mine, so if you don't mind, I have a little light reading to do." He snatched the book, waggled it in my face before turning on his heel and flipping it open to a random page, he started reading aloud, much to my embarrassment, "_The world is changing so much around me, I can hardly keep up. Technology has advanced, children are growing up too fast, and life is just passing people by, they don't try to make every moment memorable, it's hard to see such feeble beings fail at life, because life is a gift and they just abuse it, whereas I am stuck in this frozen statue of a body, trapped to this earth looking for something that I shall never find because something like me does not deserve the pleasures human's receive._

"_Simple pleasure which make them smile, like the laugh of a friend, the hug of a child or the touch of a pet. Simple things can make them happy, that is why they waste moments – they spend them fighting, bitching or trying to be something that they never will because perfection is what they seek and what does not exist." _Damon rose a brow at this, "I'm pretty sure I'm perfection."

"You are many things, Damon, but perfection is something you will never grasp," I reached for the diary which he just pulled from my reach again.

"Uh-uh-uh, no snatching, it's rude, now, where was I? Oh yes; _So, why can't they just be content with the fact that they're living, have breath, warmth and a beat of a heart to remind them that every moment is precious and could always be their last, yet wasting is all they do._

"_I would die a thousand deaths if it meant I could have those three things for a moment, because I hate this, I hate what I am and always will be, but I am bound to this as an eternal punishment for being selfish and lusting for forever to be young and beautiful – it is what I got and what I deserve, and now I can never have what I want the most just because I was so naive and stupid then. How I wish I could just take it all away and live life like I always wanted to; be a simple wife, with a loving husband and children. The children who would run around all day and laugh and smile, my husband would come home with a smile he saved just for me, he'd lean down and kiss me softly before going outside to play with the children, and in the dark nights, where the stars would light the sky and a fire would crackle a laugh with us, a child on my lap, one on his, and others around us as he told us of his days work before reaching for an old book of stories to read to us. And once that was all done and the children were tired, we'd take them to bed, kiss them goodnight before going to bed ourselves and holding each other, talking in hushed whispers as to not wake the sleeping hearts._

"_That is all I wanted, a simple life with a family of my own, but I can't have that... I'm restricted to this endless wheel of motion, no emotion."_

Damon glanced up at me then, closed the book gently and placed it down on the table. I looked down at the rug and saw his leather shoes step closer to me, his hand reached up to brush my cheek but I turned my head away from him. The sense of his hand dropped back to his side with a simple brush of fabric. I picked at my nails, trying to ignore the awkward tension I was feeling as Damon stood in front of me, him radiating uneasiness as well.

Damon started, "I... I'm..." but then Stefan entered with a smile gracing his lips.

Soon his face turned into a frown as he looked at us, I wouldn't meet his eyes, instead I walked over to the table and grabbed my diary before brushing past him and upstairs, climbing all of the way to my room, closing it with a tiny click before going to sit on my bed, placing my diary under my pillow and picking up the family history journal, pulling out a simple drawing of all of us, standing there with smiles, my father's arm around my mother, Katherine grinning at my father, her hand resting on little Jasmine's shoulder's, Jasmine holding my hand, my mother with a hand resting on Katherine's shoulder, Thomas and Ben each clutching the skirt of my best dress, and all of us either smiling brightly, or grinning like we share something better than just family, trust and true love for each other. And in the background of the picture, trees loomed over us, trying to reach for what we have, but not being able to grasp the fine tendrils of it.

A slight knock sounded on the wood of my door, but I ignored it, hoping that whoever it was would just leave me be, but no such luck. Stefan peeked around the door, a worried expression on his face. He closed the door behind him and sat on the end of my bed.

"Damon doesn't mean to be like that, he just doesn't know when to stop and think about how his actions could reciprocate onto the people around him.

"I don't condone him reading through your diary, he's done it to me and I know it feels like he's just getting ammunition to torment you, but I think he feels really bad about upsetting you like that seeing as he's down there right now muttering to himself and wearing a ragged hole in Zach's carpet." I listened for a second to find it to be true, "See, so please, could you just find the time to listen to him when you're ready?" I nodded and followed him with my eyes as he stood and went for the door before turning back quickly with a spark in his eyes that usually is only in Damon's, "But not too soon, I'd hate for Damon not to learn from his actions and feel a little guilt for a little bit longer, because guilt is good" I smiled at that, winked at Stefan before watching the door swing close behind him.

Yes, Damon does need to feel some guilt for a little while.


	13. False Tragedy

I went away for a couple of days to try and get information to help with the fight against Klaus only to come back and find that Bonnie has harnessed the power of one hundred dead witches, Caroline has compelled Matt to forget everything, and Klaus has somehow magically kidnapped my sister.

_CRASH!_

I tossed the sofa across the living room, growling, "how could this happen?"

Damon stood across from me, "she was a bitch and Isobel sold her over before going all sundried on us."

"And you didn't stop it?"

"Wasn't as easy as I thought it would be."

"I'm glad you're finding this easy to handle."

"I find it rather amusing actually."

"URGHH!" I grabbed a lamp and tossed it at his head. He ducked out of the way and walked towards me, I'm pretty sure there was a menacing look in my eyes as he grabbed my shoulders and sat me down on the other sofa.

"Breathe, we'll think of something."

"WHAT?"

"Something."

"Helpful."

I drooped against his shoulder as he stroked my hair, "Anyway, we're chaperoning the school dance tonight, Klaus is meant to be making an appearance."

"Good, I'll kick his ass."

"Go get ready."

"Doing it," while seething mad, I walked up to the attic where Stefan and Elena were getting ready, "go for the slutty one, I want the other," with a smile she agreed and passed me the outfit, the orange and pink going with my complexion.

I piled some of my hair on the top of my head and let the rest curl down, pulling on some pumps before walking downstairs to my room, finishes my makeup and going to meet Damon.

He was there in a black shirt and leather pants, smirking up at her, "don't you look era appropriate."

"I look like a 1960's slag."

"A beautiful 1960's slag." He said, taking my hand, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as we walked to the dance.

The dance was heaving, people dancing together as we walked in, a girl walked up onto the stage, "so, this next song is dedicated to Elena Gilbert from Klaus," I stopped in my tracks, Klaus was here, I was now certain of it. This was the way he liked it, make his presence known but terrify the people he stalked.

Damon went to talk to Alaric while I stole a dance from Jeremy, Stefan and some random guy. I listened in while Damon spoke to Bonnie about her dying for Elena.

I turned around, Alaric was looking at me weirdly, like he knew me more than I knew, the look in his eyes was intense, smouldering, I looked back just the same, trying to figure out what he was doing when two hands rested on my shoulders, "dance with me," Damon whispered in my ear, leading me away from Alaric who glared before turning away and disappearing from sight.

I spun in Damon's arms and danced with him, "so, Bonnie may not survive this?" he swayed with me.

"If she uses her power to kill Klaus, she'll have to use all of it and her body won't be able to cope."

"And you're okay with that?"

"It has to be done."

There was a ruckus going on somewhere in the school halls, I stopped dancing, looked at Damon before we both weaved our way through the crowd and into the deserted halls, Elena and bonnie ran over to us, explain how Klaus had possessed Alaric's body, it explained the looks he was giving me.

"Elena, go get Stefan."

I turned to Bonnie, "he's trying to kill you, he knows of your power."

"I got that," she said, "so I'm going to have to do it."

"Or, don't you witches have some crafty little spells to avoid death?"

"There is one I know of," she smiled, "but Elena mustn't know, they have to believe it's real."

She cast the spell upon herself before going back to where Klaus was waiting, standing nonchalantly while Damon grabbed my arm and we hid in the broom cupboard, listening to the crashing and whooshing, the gasps and cries, and the crashing of Stefan banging in the door to get to, what I know to be, Bonnie's dead form, I emerged from the cupboard behind Damon who took all of Elena's wrath before we went to 'dump' the body, we carried it to a safe house sort of area, I finished up while Damon went to Jeremy to tell him, I laid her down in a safe position so she won't jar anything when she wakes before I got up and walked out.

"Jer, she should be up in a few minutes," I said, passing him on my way back to the Boarding House where Elena was now smiling at the computer screen, I skipped behind her and smiled at the camera.

"How you feeling?"

"I'm good, better than I expected," Bonnie said while Elena patted my arm.

"That's good to hear, you kicked his ass."

"I know I did."

"I've got to go, goodbye Jeremy, Bonnie, Elena," I hugged Elena before walking upstairs.

Damon lay sprawled across my bed, hand draped over his eyes, I crawled along my bed to him, "don't you have your own room?"

"Yes, but mine doesn't have a nice view when I wake up in the morning."

"Oh, poor you," he pulled me down to lie next to him, "I can't believe we underestimated him like that."

"It was worse because he used Ric, I've known Ric a long time, and I've grown to a mutual understanding with him."

"Admit it, you like Ric as a friend."

"He's a buddy, that is all."

"I'm just wondering, if Klaus has Ric's body, where's Ric?"

"In a closure of mind, happily oblivious to all of this crap, probably."

"Probably."


	14. Come Home

I got it. Finally figured out where Klaus is, he's in Ric's body and home. Duh!

I sat up in bed and rushed around my room silently, getting dressed and making myself look somewhat presentable before hopping down the stairs while pulling my boots on.

I looked around before going down into the cellar where Elijah's body was lying, I knelt down by him and placed a note in his hand - I have a feeling Elena will need his help and he needs to know he can trust me as well - before I grabbed a sprig of vervain and ingesting it as quickly as possible, trying not to choke myself to death.

I finally got out the front door and ran...

_Katerina said she met a man, he wanted to introduce her to Lord Elijah and his brother, she asked me to come with her, so there I was, dressed in my best dress with my favourite earrings in my ears and my lucky ring on my forefinger of my right hand where it has always sat._

_Music playing calmly, but with a steady pace in the background while my sister and I spoke quietly in Bulgarian about the ball; "Katerina," our escort called, turning, she and I smiled at the attractive man who seemed to be in shock as we both curtseyed, he took her hand and kissed it before doing the same to me, giving me a small smile but turning his attention back to Katerina._

"_You must meet my brother Miss Katerina and Miss Yordana, he would be very happy to see you," Elijah said, a hint of mystery in his voice._

"_It would be our pleasure, wouldn't it Katerina?" I said, certain after she never replied that she was slightly numb, she shook herself out of her reverie, gulped but managed a smile._

"_Yes, it would, thank you."_

"_Ah, here he comes now," I turned to the stairs and saw only glimpses of a man with a light caramel hair colour, slowly and socially making his way towards us._

"_Brother, these are Katerina and Yordana," the man turned to us, smiled greedily at my sister in a way in which I did not like one single bit, kissing her hand._

"_Pleasure to meet you, I am Klaus," he said, his voice deep with his accent, he turned to me, looked me up and down before smiling brilliantly, taking my hand and kissing it gently, lingering slightly._

"_I am Yordana," I smiled slightly, curtseying him and bowing my head slightly._

"_Miss Yordana, may I pry into your time a little more? I would adore to get to know you better," Klaus said, his bright eyes shining with enjoyment, "my brother will keep an eye on your sister."_

"_It would be my pleasure," I let him take my hand in his larger, rougher, cooler ones and outside into the grounds of the mansion._

_It was dark, not even the owls hooted, making the night take an eerie feel as he led me down the cobblestone pathway, looking at me from the corner of his grinning eyes, "so, where is it you are from?"_

"_Bulgaria."_

"_I can tell, it's the accent. It's beautiful," he stopped and turned to me, "you're accent I mean, it's very suitable to you," I tried not to smile, proud I had overshadowed Katerina in something, but the grin took over my face and he just smiled along, "compliments, you are not used to them because of your sister?" he asked, leaning closer to me, smiling mischievously, "because your beautiful outshines hers any day."_

"_Then I must question your sanity, my Lord."_

"_Please, address me as Klaus."_

"_Klaus, I still question your sanity."_

"_You sister is beautiful, but she is not beautiful in and out like you: I have a good character judgement."_

"_Maybe so, but she is my sister."_

"_And that, I admire."_

_I smiled up at him, my deep brown eyes gleaming, he was a true gentleman and knew how to get what he wanted, and that moment in time, he was 100% wanting me, burning my flesh as he stroked his fingers down my flaming cheeks._

_He smiled, "the guests want their host back, so we must go," he said, taking my hand and walking back into the mansion..._

Ric's home was up some stairs, I opened the door by force and tried to walk in, Katherine was there dancing around and attempting to get drunk, "God dammit," she looked at me surprised.

"Unlucky Sister, you're not invited."

"And here I was going to try and help you."

"And that is a very admiral attempt, my love," I turned to Ric standing behind me, he smiled at me in that creepy Klaus way, "but you're sister is to suffer."

"Not on my watch."

"And why would you try to help her? If I remember correctly, she loved me as well, and hurt you to get to me," I frowned before rolling my eyes.

"Your ego is so big Klaus, you can burn in hell for all I care."

"I don't think you mean that, but please, do go in, you're invited."

I tested the door, I could actually get through, I ran to Katherine and smacked her around the head, "what have I done now?"

"Got yourself trapped here!"

"Not my fault!"

"It so bloody is."

"As much as I'd love to see you argue it out, Yordana," his voice sent a shiver down my spine, him standing right behind me, "I have to get my body back," just then a group of witches walked in with various things, including a chest with what I assume to be his body.

With that, he compelled me to sit, which I had to as to hide the vervain I had in me, and watch as the witches started casting, before looking up at the chest sneakily.

And slowly, out came the blonde, curly haired, blue eyed man that I know oh too well, he looked around as Ric collapsed to the floor, Katherine gulped and I just sat there still, not knowing what to say.

"My love, come and give your husband a welcome back kiss," he said, looking at me and the lapis lazuli ring on my forefinger expectantly, arms wide open with a silly smirk on his face.


	15. What Would You Do?

"My love, come and give your husband a welcome back kiss," he said, looking at me and the lapis lazuli ring on my forefinger expectantly, arms wide open with a silly smirk on his face.

_I did run, I ran for so many years, hiding from Klaus and protecting my sister from Klaus, and I've had enough, it's been half a century and I'm tired of running, so I stopped. It was decided as I stood in the middle of a meadow, looking up at the almost full mood, my dress blowing in the breeze, dancing around my figure like my hair dances around my face. Klaus knows I'm here, I got a friend to drop intelligence of where I am to him a few weeks ago, and he should be here any moment._

_A branch snapped, right on time, I turned to look in the tree line and there was a pair of bright shining blue eyes, glaring out at me._

"_Klaus, what a pleasant surprise," I said, I smiled at him, feeling like freedom was so close, just out of my grasp._

_He stepped from the trees and started circling me, he hasn't changed, the beautiful blonde mane still sat around his head, just slightly longer," I see you are not scared to see me, why may I ask?"_

"_That would be telling, wouldn't it, Niklaus?"_

"_True, but I do love it when I'm told things," he said, looking very diplomatic, "I must say, immortality suits you divinely, I would have given it to you if you hadn't of run."_

"_Don't you like the chase?" I asked, following his movements with my eyes._

"_I love the chase," he said, before speeding up and standing in front of me, "do you, Yordana?" he asked, reaching a hand up to stroke my cheek._

"_It's the best bit."_

"_So, why do you not run?"_

"_Because that's all I've ever done, and I'm tired of it."_

"_So you willingly succumb?"_

"_If it is to be so called, then yes."_

"_How very... admirable and stupid."_

"_It's a matter of opinion," I stepped away from him and picked up a branch, running it through my fingers, "you see, eternity is a great opportunity, but," I scratched the sharp end across the palm of my hand, causing blood to swell up in a puddle there, "to spend that time running, it makes the greatness of it just, flood away," I tipped my hand so the blood dripped out onto the dirt, making it shine in the deep light of the moon and stars._

"_I see your point, I guess I will do you favour then," he sped up to me and slammed me into a tree, I grunted on impact and just looked up at him, "you are still very beautiful Yordana, that was the first thing I thought when I saw you."_

"_Is this nostalgia time?" I asked, looking up at him._

"_Why worry about the past when the future could be so good? Hmm." He mumbled, playing with my hair._

"_My future is death."_

"_I decide that, and I disagree, your future could be so much more..." he cooed, leaning in closer to me until his lips where just brushing against mine, "don't you agree?" he didn't give me time to answer before he pressed his mouth fully against mine, it shocked me, he seems like so a cold, rough man, but his kiss was tender, soft and sweet, and it soon had me responding._

_His hand slid from my neck and up into my hair while the other one took one of my hands in his and he held on, my free hand was pressed against his chest, his muscles flexing as we continued to kiss. This is wrong, so, so wrong, yet it felt right. Cliché right?_

_He pulled away from me, seemingly shocked about how it turned out, his eyes searching my face before he took his hand from my hair and turned away, "I will not kill you tonight, love," he said before heading away into the darkness. He called over his shoulder, "are you not coming, love?" He turned to face me completely, a smirk playing at his lips as I followed him all of the way to a huge mansion, not the same one as fifty years before, and walked down the halls and up the stairs behind him._

_Many vampires and witches watched wearily as I passed, but carried on with their own business._

_He led me to a simple, yet elegant room, painted in pale green, "you may stay here, I will see you in the morning," he then turned and left, closing the door behind him._

_Why was my life so complicated?_

_I turned back to the room and settled for taking my dress off and getting into the bed, melting into the sheet in my undergarments. Falling asleep easily in this murderous house._

Katherine's eyes widened slightly, Klaus just laughed, "you never told your sister?" I shook my head and bit my tongue, "am I getting that kiss or not, love?"

"I'm gonna go with no." He frowned and shook his head before beckoning me over with his finger, reluctantly I followed, allowing him to kiss me like he did so many years ago, kissing him back before pulling away, him wrapping his arms possessively around my middle; holding me to him.

"You never told me," Katherine said, trying to think it through, walking around.

"You were never there."

"How could I be, Yordana? He wanted me dead." She said, using my full name while turning to face me again.

"Still does," he added in before turning to look at my pointed look, "but not for a while."

"Not the point, you could have mentioned it."

"Then I would be dead at your hand as well as his."

"I wouldn't kill you!" They both gasped at the same time before glaring at each other.

"Fine, well you know now."

"We will talk about this," she said.

"Feel free, I'm going to go, I have things to do, werewolves and vampires to catch..." he mumbled, pecking my cheek before turning and walking out the door. I turned back to Katherine and smirked.

"He's easier to get to than I thought," she smiled, nodding her agreement.

"I have a question though, do you love him?"

"That's not the point; he wants to kill my friends, he has to be taken down."

"Yes, but do you love him?

"..." my eyes wandered to looking over her shoulder and she nodded, releasing a heavy sigh.

"That was all the answer I needed, this is going to be hard for you."

"I know, but it has to be done."

Katherine nodded before sitting down on the sofa, pulling me down next to her so we could fully talk, mainly about my relationship with Klaus.

_I woke in the soft down sheets, the sun gleaming in, but my necklace was intact. Silently; I sat up blinking, remembering the events of yesterday, it had not gone the way I had planned it, it was slightly more eventful._

_I pulled my fingers through my hair when movement in the corner of my right eye took my attention, I turned to the person before shooting back into the wall; Klaus. He stood there, arms folded with an amused smirk on his face._

_I peeled myself from the wall and stood up straight, using my hair as a shield from him – I may be a strong willed girl, but everyone can tell what power Klaus holds._

_He unfolded his arms and stood up straight, "sleep well?"_

_I nodded, folding my arms around my middle, he watched, raising an amused eyebrow before shaking his head and pacing, locking his hands behind his back._

"_You are to stay here, it would be safer for you and... that way I can make sure you don't get someone else to relieve you of your eternal life, is that clear?" he lectured, walking over to stand in front of me._

"_What if I say no?"_

"_I compel you."_

"_Fine. It's clear."_

"_Good, get dressed," he commanded, nodding to an elegant green dress hanging on the wardrobe door._

_I nodded and waited, he stood there "get out! I am not changing with you in here."_

_Sighing he left through the door and closed it behind him, leaving me to change into the dress, fasten the strings and brush my hair, leaving it loose, not having anything to tie it up with._

A few hours later the door opened and Alaric was there, "someone has to invite him in. Damon, come in."

Damon sauntered in, looking over us, me in slight shock.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Katherine asked, standing up.

"I helped you, I've come to collect."

He sped over and pinned her to the wall, and the interrogation begins.

I walked over and started making coffee while they talked until there was a grunt and Damon was on the floor I looked up and saw Klaus.

"I can't use him, he's as good as dead anyway, pointless visit – young vampires are so reckless and stupid.

"Love, we are going, the sacrifice will happen tonight," I turned in shock, "No, you are not the vampire I will use - you're much too precious – I have a backup vampire."

I nodded, walked up to Katherine and hugged her, whispering too low for Klaus to here; "make sure he's ok."

Then I walked out the door with Klaus, smiling at his laughter and excitement of what was about to go down, but dreading it myself.

"Klaus, what would you say if I asked you to not do the ritual?"


	16. The Predicted

I looked into his blue eyes, waiting for my answer.

_I sat on the grass, my dress splaying out around me while I sketched a rose flower, shading it in dark and black before placing the pad and pencil down, looking around._

_Klaus came in through the gate, walking in his cocky glory, taking me in as he made his way over before sitting in front of me, "good day?"_

"_It was... adequate, yours?"_

"_Thrilling."_

"_I'm glad," I said, playing with the hem of my skirt._

"_You seem down heartened," he said, tracing my jaw with his finger._

"_I am not down heartened, just..."_

"_Tell me, Love."_

_I sighed and it spilled from my mouth like a summer's rainstorm, I could feel the tension in the air as it brewed and he waited for me to finish, electric in the air._

"_You're the one who's making me stay alive and yet you always disappear for days on end, how is that fair?"_

_He sighed and looked me dead on in the eyes, "I've been busy preparing something." _

"_Can you tell me?" I asked, leaning closer._

"_Depends if you're a good girl."_

"_I'm always a good girl, depending on the context of good." He laughed at me, taking one of my hands and standing up. Protectively, he suddenly wrapped his arm around my waist and shoved my behind him; he got into a defensive crouch, I turned to see why, there were at least three vampires there, one with a stake and the other two with their fangs bared. Why were male vampires so domineering, I can defend myself. The look on Klaus' face told me not to get involved, instead it told me to back off from the fight and let him deal with it... which I did, just to see their asses get kicked by one pissed Original, what a show that'll be._

_The Vampire with the stake leapt, bringing his weapon down with force, it went through Klaus' shoulder, causing me to gasp and Klaus to just growl, rip it out and stake the vampire with it who was in a state of slight shock._

_The other two vampires lunged at him at once, he punched his hand through one of their chests just as the other one ran to the side and towards before Klaus was in front of him, slowly breaking his neck and decapitating him._

_I stood there and watched his head roll, he had wide green eyes and deep red hair, such a shame to kill such a pretty face._

_I turned to Klaus, who was covered in their blood, and nodded, "nice technique."_

"_I know, I have had many years of practice."_

_I walked over to him and wiped some of the blood from his face and brushed his hair back, the blood working as a sort of gel to keep it in its place, I laughed at it spiking up in many different directions._

"_You need to bath."_

"_That I do, but it gets so lonely and the maids are off today."_

"_You want me to bathe you?"_

"_Thank you for offering, let's go," he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the mansion._

"_Klaus, you're treating me like a maid now?"_

"_Yes, that way you'll have to do __**everything **__I say."_

"_I do that pretty much anyway unless I think you're wrong."_

"_Am I wrong now?"_

"_No, just pushing your luck."_

"_You love it."_

_Sighing I pushed pat him into the bathroom and started filling the tub with warm water before standing up and pushing him into the bed chamber. Quickly and carefully I undid his shirt, placing it on the side for washing and mending while he took off his boots, socks and trousers, I avoided looking down before leading him back to the fully tub and shoving him in playfully, causing the splash to go everywhere, all up the walls, on the decorations and me. He shot up from under the water and growled playfully._

_The water was tainted red with the blood, the bubbles turning a pinky colour as I washed the water down his face and body, scrubbing him clean._

_The tub was big, more like a miniature pool or lake in a room. The room was big enough to fit it in easily along with other essentials, even though a pond was slightly extravagant, but Klaus liked it._

_I turned to get the soap when suddenly two strong, wet arms were wrapped around my waist before I was engulfed into the warm water of the bath, pressed against and cool body. I yelped in surprise while his breath tingled down my neck with his eerie laughter. He has a thing for making me nervous or taking me by surprise, it seems to bring him true joy, he likes – I could go as far to say and loves – making me know that he is in control by these childish, un-Klaus like games, the secret Klaus only I seem to know._

_I sat up, bolt right and turned around, kneeling in the warm water, my blue dress soaked and tainted by red, turning it a pale purple; "and why did you do that?"_

"_I wanted to share a bath with My Love."_

"_Well, she better not walk in on us, she might get the wrong idea."_

"_I'd love to give her the wrong idea," he said before he was kneeling up in front of my, the water reaching his hips before he slid his fingers in my hair, tugging it back so we splashed into the water, kissing me under the water. It's so lucky we don't need air._

_One of his hands snaked around my waist, lifting me up out of the water so my head rested back onto the tub._

_He pulled back and looked down at me, his eyes shining bright like a summer's day sky, his hair was all dampened down onto his head in little curls._

"_Your dress is getting ruined."_

"_You can always buy me a new one."_

"_That I can," he lent down and kissed me again before pulling back, getting out of the tub and walking into the bedroom, wrapping a towel around himself, drying off before getting dressed. _

_Sighing, I sat up and got out of the tub, unlacing my dress and tossing it to the side, into the bedroom, Klaus was watching me in my undergarments as I pulled my nightdress on and took my undergarments off, drying my hair with Klaus' discarded towel. Before hanging it up and brushing my hair through with my fingers, letting it fall down in knotty curls._

"_Maids can clean up when they get back tomorrow," Klaus said, standing there in his night clothes before walking past me and downstairs, I followed him out into the garden, yes being dressed in your night clothes and outside is not appropriate, but we could easily kill anyone who looks down at us. He sat down on the marble bench and I sat next to him._

"_Yordana, how long have we been together?"_

"_We started at 1541 and it is now 1653, so exactly 112 years, why?"_

"_Because I've been thinking for a while, and I don't think it is stupid and I don't know what I would do if you rejected me, but... "He turned to face me, getting onto the ground on one knee, holding out a simple diamond ring, "will you marry me and be mine forever?"_

_I looked at him, not in shock, this had been coming for some time, and nodded with a simple, "of course," as he slipped the ring on my finger."_

"_Perfect."_

_He stood up then, cocky smirk in place, leaning down to kiss me before picking me up and racing back inside just before it started to rain, leading me into the music room, sitting down at the piano, "playing for me?"_

"_As you wish, Love."_

_And we sat for the next few hours, singing and playing together._

"Well?... Klaus, what is your answer?" he took a deep breath and spoke...


	17. Flashbacks

**This is for Susl who has been messaging me for a while asking me to update, here you go susl. :D Have fun reading.**

_1492:_

_I sat in the gardens while Katerina ran around with Elijah, he seemed to genuinely care for her, which was good._

_I sat there, stroking the grass, watching onwards with nothing to do until a presence made itself know next to me._

"_You seem troubled."_

"_Not troubled, un-entertained," I said, looking up to Klaus._

"_Is my brother not paying you special attention as well?"_

"_He is besotted by Katerina, unsurprisingly."_

"_You think that your sister shines brighter than you? Not true." He nudged me playfully, "I think you shine like the sun."_

"_That is a very big comparison, Niklaus."_

"_I believe it to be true." He said before standing up and pulling me up with him, "come on, let's get you something to do," he pulled me into his home, into a room with a giant piano, "Can you play?"_

"_No, I am afraid not."_

"_No, that is good, because now we can pass time by me teaching you."_

"_My father tried, he failed, what makes you think you could do any better?"_

_He leant close, pulling me down next to him on the piano stool before whispering, "years of experience."_

"_That sounds like it has a hidden meaning."_

"_Maybe it does," he went silent then and started playing a sweet original melody._

_He stopped playing, took my hands, placed them on the keys, keeping his fingers over them, playing what he just did, controlling my fingers so I played along. I laughed and followed his lead, he smiled at me laugh and rested his chin on my shoulder as we played together._

"_It's a full moon tomorrow," I said, he tensed and nodded, "any special plans?"_

"_Why would I have?" he asked, turning me to face him._

"_No reason, just a simple question," he nodded, looked at me suspiciously before playing again._

_Later that evening:_

"_Katerina," I said as I walked in to her room, "you have to leave."_

"_Why?"_

"_The ritual."_

"_But Klaus..."_

"_Doesn't love you, you have to leave, please Katerina."_

"_Come with me."_

_Katerina took my hand as we silently crept down the halls and into the night, running._

_1512:_

"_Katherine, I am fed up of running."_

_She turned to me, brown hair swaying, "we have to, to survive."_

"_I wouldn't of had t if you hadn't made me run," I said, sitting on a fallen tree._

"_I was saving your life, Klaus was going to kill us both!"_

"_Not me, he seemed to care for me," I said, looking at her, "but you got in the way of that."_

"_I can't help who I am, what I am."_

"_Petrova doppelganger."_

"_Yes."_

"_You didn't have to bring me down with you."_

"_You're my sister, you should be thankful I saved your life and gave you eternity."_

"_Eternity to run for something I don't want to."_

"_I can't believe you would blame this on me Yordana, it is atrocious."_

"_I care for Klaus, I can't help it!"_

"_I love him, Yordana, or did, but he wants me dead, if you love him then you are betraying me."_

"_You... what?"_

"_Love... loved him."_

"_Why do you always have to have people I want, always be first?"_

"_Because they choose me."_

"_Klaus didn't, he wants you dead, me, he wanted something different."_

"_Then go back to him!" She seethed, storming away._

"_Maybe I will!" I growled, going in the opposite direction._

_1688:_

"_Right, this is my honeymoon, and you and your werewolf buddies are ruining it!" I growled as a pack of mongrels stood in front of me, all set with vervain and stakes. _

"_Well then where's your husband?"_

"_Right here," Klaus said, appearing behind them, growling menacingly, "and he's pissed that his wife is being threatened."_

"_That would be me," I pointed to myself just before Klaus ripped their hearts out, washed his hands and took me to the beach, sitting down, playing with my hair._

"_What were they doing?"_

"_They're pissed because a vampire killed one of their own and they're seeking revenge on us."_

"_Happy honeymoon," I muttered sarcastically._

"_It will be," he said, kissing my cheek gently before sitting back and putting back his tough front again._

_Typical Klaus._

_1741:_

"_What are you doing?" I asked, walking into the living area where Klaus was sat over some maps._

"_Tracking your sister, she's very... notorious," he said, not looking up once._

"_Why would you do that?"_

"_Because I need my revenge, Love."_

"_She's my sister."_

"_She deceived me," he said, sighing and turning to face me._

"_Can't you just let it go, I deceived you as well."_

"_But your deceit didn't cost me my ritual."_

"_Yes it did, I was the one who told her to flee..." my eyes widened when I realised what I said, his eyes turned to slits before he was in front of me, hand at my throat before he gripped tightly and tossed me across the room into the wall._

_I grunted on impact and sat up, Klaus was in front of me again though, ripping at my hair, "you did what?" he bit out, "that was a very stupid thing to do," I saw it coming before it happened as he bit into my neck, ripping into my skin, a way to show who was in charge here. I let out a scream before silencing myself as he drank._

_I sat in silence as he did so, showing submission. He pulled away soon enough, dropped me to the ground and walked away, leaving me there to sit in utter silence before I got up and went upstairs and to our room, grabbing my night stuff before leaving and going to the spare room, not making a single sound, getting ready for bed, cleaning my neck before getting under the covers._

_It was cold without him, but he's angry at me and I can't face an angry Klaus, not when he's angry at me. If he were angry at anyone else I would be his comfort, but he needed comfort away from me now, because I committed the ultimate betrayal to him apart from adultery – of course I would never ever do that, but any form of deceit from me is possible to him in his mind right now._

_I closed my eyes, feeling frozen inside and out, probably from being alone and the lack of blood I had in my system._

_Sleep was evading me, after hours of restless lying down, just listening to Klaus working, scribbling and pacing before he blew out the candles and started up the stairs. I calmed my breathing and closed my eyes, trying to keep him from coming in._

_That was a fruitless tactic, the door creaked open and I buried myself further under the covers as his weight settled onto the bed and he pulled the covers away from me._

_He looked down at me, "you shouldn't have done that," he muttered, I stayed silent, "but I do understand why you did it, it was honourable, and I cannot hate you for it," he pulled me up into a sitting position and lifted up a glass of blood, "I can be angry and upset, but not hate you for it."_

_Gently, he stroked my cheek before feeding me the warm blood, making me feel better inside and out, his hand moved down from my cheek to my neck as I finished of the blood, caressing the spot where he tore my throat out._

_He kissed my neck gently, placing the glass on the nightstand before moving his arm around my waist and lying me back, gently kissing me better, making me feel better in more ways than one._

_Later, I had my eyes closed, lying my head on his chest as he stroked my hair soothingly, "go to sleep, Love," he said, kissing my head before I fell asleep._


	18. The Sacrfice

"Love..." he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before turning to face me completely, "I have waited for over a thousand years to do this sacrifice, I will not wait any longer. I do realise that they are your friends, but they are not mine and I care not for them, I am greatly sorry that this hurts you, but..."

"But it will hurt you if it doesn't go ahead."

He nodded and kissed my forehead, "thank you for understanding."

"I understand, but I am going to stop it," I said before stepping away from him and going into the woods.

The night was clear; stars shining brighter than I had seen in the last decade, usually fogged up by gases and dirt. It's a nice change, being able to see the sky during the night instead of through a telescope... of course I can see them anyway with my enhanced vision, but humans can't, and tonight they are surely impossible to miss, even to the weakest of eyes in this universe.

All of the animals of the night were silent, tension burning thick in the air, choking up deep inside their minds, they can sense it, sense the danger that will ensue – maybe not to them, but witnessing death is something that they are too nave to witness, even if they can't comprehend the enormity of it.

Now look at me, I'm mind rambling about sensitive animals when I should be getting to the sacrifice.

I ignored the animals and the stars and ran to where smoke was rising in the air and flames were licking in circles around Elena, Jenna and Jules; Jules in mid transformation, screaming her lungs out.

She gulped lightly when the flames surrounded her and Klaus walked up to her. I leant against the cool wood of the tree and watched as he punctured her chest with his fist and tore her heart out, leaving her corpse to collapse to the floor, her eyes void and vacant. Jenna was weeping and Elena was trying to reassure her.

Klaus walked up to Witchy (I care not to hear or learn her name), squeezing the blood from the heart out into the bowl, staring at it in satisfaction before turning and walking over to Jenna before he turned up and caught sight of Stefan, running up to talk to him.

Jenna was trying to listen in. I snuck out of the shadows, indicating for them to stay quiet, placing my finger to my lips before silently walking out and up to Jenna's ring of fire, I yelped silently and jumped back, wiping the ash from my burnt skin onto the floor. Elena winced at that. Sneakily, I turned my head over my shoulder and checked that Klaus and Stefan were still bartering for Jenna's life.

"I'll be right back," I whispered before backing up into the forest again, thinking of a way to escape – well help Jenna and Elena escape.

I turned back to them after five minutes of thinking, just in time to see Klaus stake Jenna and Elena start crying, tears pooled over my eyes, why did I have to wait, I could have done something? I know why, because it's always Number 1 with me, well, Number 2 when Klaus is around, but that's not the point.

I turned and punched the tree, revelling in the branches and splinters digging into my flesh. I felt him behind me before he turned and grabbed me, Klaus, he tugged me into the light of the fire.

Panic set in Elena's eyes, it turned more to shock when he pulled the wood from my hand and kisses my neck tenderly before I pulled away from him and shook my head, he sighed, nodded to Witchy who chanted something quickly, causing me to fall to the ground, my limbs not working.

"I am sorry, Love, this is inevitable."

He turned on his heel then, the flames died around Elena, Stefan gasped in pain and looked at me in a plea, I shook my head and turned away from what was about to go down. I heard Elena and Stefan's tears hit the dirt floor before her body was dropped to the ground and Klaus came into my view, he screamed in pain but laughed it off, he could feel it awakening, blood was dripping from his mouth, he was in ecstasy until Bonnie came along, cursing Klaus into oblivion (or trying) and Elijah appeared plunging his hand into Klaus' chest. I screamed. Elijah looked up at me, Klaus was in pain, begging with Elijah about his family, Damon too Elena away, looking back at me before walking off with her, Stefan and Bonnie were begging with Elijah to end it.

"I'm sorry," was all Elijah said, he grabbed Klaus, hooked an arm around my numbed waste and jumped us through the flames and into the darkness of the night.

When we were deep in the forest, he pulled his hand from Klaus' chest, Klaus collapsed to the ground wheezing. He dropped me to the floor, the numbness was wearing off and I rolled over, planting my face into the leafy damp ground. My nails dug into the mud, breathing it in, letting the musty aroma intoxicate me, Elijah was saying something to Klaus who was still going through the transformation, of course the witches but a temporary spell on him so he can access the wolf part of him after the first full moon of his transition. He's just going through the motions.

I knelt up and looked at him, he looked right back, "you bastard."

"Cry your heart out, Love, we both know you'll forgive me and come back."

"Not by choice," I spat.

Sighing, h stood up, walked over to me and scooped me up into his arms, much to my protests, placing a silencing hand over my mouth and running next to Elijah through the forest and across the countryside while I tried to get from his arms.

"Elijah!" He stopped and looked at his brother, "can we stop somewhere, she's annoying me."

"I have a house five miles from here, we will stop there and reconvene when the time is right."

"Good," Klaus said, following Elijah with speed across the dark grass until we reached a petit cottage, Elijah walked in and switched the lights on, nodding upstairs to me and Klaus, he took us to a room, wished us a 'goodnight' – kissing my forehead much to Klaus' displeasure before closing the door and going out to hunt.

Klaus set me on the bed, closed the night out from the room and switched the lamps on before unbuttoning is ruined shirt and tossing it to the ground, unbuttoning his jeans and discarding them the same.

He walked up to me, pulled my jacket off and took off my boots, changing me into a giant shirt before lifting me up and lying me in bed, I just stayed there silently as he wrapped his arms around me, wincing from the transition, he kissed my forehead, I turned away from him and settled to glaring at the wall.

"Oh come on Love, you know how much I've wanted... _needed _this."

"But it was a selfish act."

"I don't care," he leant over, rolled me over and kissed me, playing with the ends of my hair. I closed my eyes and leant into him.

"Please forgive me," he mumbled.

"Maybe, but I'm tired."

"Go to sleep."

I nodded, closed my eyes and snuggled into his chest, settling back into our old routine easily.

_I awoke before the break of dawn, standing on the cold wooden floor, letting my night gown flow down my ankles as I walked over to the window and watched just as the sun broke past the hill sides._

_I drew a heart in the condensation on the thin window pained glass when two arms wrapped around my middle and warm breath hit my neck, "why are you up so early?" he moaned into my shoulder, his voice deep with sleep._

_I smiled and leant back against him, "waking up, something you're not doing."_

"_I don't want to."_

"_Then go back to bed," I turned and pushed him back towards our matted sheets, shoving him down onto the mattress, he smiled cheekily and pulled me down on top of him, rolling over, hovering over me._

"_Only if you come with me."_

"_Me being on the bed kind of defeats the object of that sentence."_

"_Yes, I already got what I wanted," he smiled, rolled off of me and lay down, I buried him in the sheets and sat on top of him so he couldn't get out, well he shouldn't have been able to get out, but I was laughing so much he managed to._

_He grabbed my thighs and pinned me to the bed, "that's a very dangerous game you're playing."_

"_But it's so much fun," I grinned back, he nodded and kissed me deeply, propelling us into a new wave of bliss._


	19. Head On Collision

**Klaus POV (for Susl who asked)**

_There she was, sat in the deep rays of the setting sun, glowing once again. Of course these feelings should not be plaguing me, she is nothing but a human and yet she manages to make me care for her without even trying, she doesn't even know she has this power on me._

_Sighing, I turned, buttoned up my shirt and walked down the stairs and into the red dusk, settling next to her. She didn't even look up, just smiled slightly and carried on playing with the grass, a habit I noticed she had since she came here. _

"_Something seems to be plaguing you," she said, turning to me with a knowing smile, like she knew how I felt and knew exactly why I was hiding it, which was a scary thought, a human having that much power._

"_I could say the same; you have been but here for a very long time, and not moved."_

"_That would imply you were checking up on me, care to explain why?"_

"_I care not to indulge you in that conversation."_

_She nodded and looked out over the setting sun, watching it disappear behind the last trees and hills, leaving the air with a sudden coolness, she visibly shivered, I draped an arm around her and settled closer to her, keeping her warm with my replenished body heat. Carefully, with such immense grace, she leant her head on my shoulder, all the while her smile was still in place, but it seemed lost and sad somehow. How could something so beautiful be so unsure?_

_..._

"_Katerina is gone," Elijah said, suddenly in my study where just before I was letting my mind wander. I stood immediately, my whole posture telling him to continue, "along with Yordana."_

_My heart plummeted, it all made sense, the sad smile that she had, she went to save her sister, it was always her sister she wanted to keep safe, it always will be because that's all she's ever known, protect the one you love and don't succumb to the enemy. She was playing me, getting me to trust her so she could escape easily. But how did they know about the sacrifice?_

_I let out a cry of rage laced with betrayal: "Get them back!" I barked, slamming my fist into the wall next to Elijah._

"_I will not fail, I give you my word."_

"_GO!" I yelled, and watched as he was gone from sight. That was when I let my whole fury seep from my body, tearing the whole mansion apart and killing the servants that resided in all of the rooms. My hands were bloody, my clothes torn but the true sufferer of the fight was the building, of which my witches were trying to mend as I sat glaring at her jewellery box in her room, she had nothing of value in there, but it was all hers; her room being the one room un-destroyed in the whole house - it being no longer a home with her presence absent, her heart beat gone from the safety of the walls._

_Her absence burnt like the hottest fire through my now cold veins, stinging at the back of my eyes, and yet I sat here waiting, just hoping that she would return back to me, but of course not, she was a player. How could I think more of her?_

_But how could I think less of her? She beat me at my own game and got away easily, saving her sister, not caring that she lost something more, she was being the better person, all I don't get is why? Her sister would not do the same in return. It is truly an unrequited love they have._

_And still, now I feel for her, my heart (I thought silenced years ago) goes out to her because though she beat me at my game, Katerina has beaten her and The Game that matters, the one where it could destroy her. _

_If I ever get my hands on that bitch again, I'm going to make her life hell. Yes, Katerina will pay for centuries before I finally kill her for taking away the one thing that made me feel for the first time in over one thousand years._

_She will meet hell in a head-on collision. _


	20. Ripper

Tiredly I brushed my hair, relaxing in the early morning sunlight while getting ready for my day, Elijah was bustling around downstairs, obviously getting ready to see Klaus who was still in his wolfish form.

Sighing heavily, I pulled my jacket over my shoulders and making my way downstairs, the aged wood echoing with my footfalls. The walls were a faded shade of cream, more white these days, the edges panelled with oak and decorated with different pictures, maps and antiques collected over the years.

I gently traced my fingers over the cold wall as I descended the stairs – Elijah stood at the bottom, waiting with clothes piled in his arms.

Silently, we walked out the door together and into the woods; the leaves making gentle crunching sounds as they were crushed beneath out weight, the occasional animal making a noise before scurrying away and twigs did snap.

The sun flitted down between the leaves, casting various glows on our skin and on the pale skin on the naked man lying on the ground, his hair disshelved and his body covered in mud.

I walked over, while Elijah stood where he was, and knelt down next to him, gently stroking his face, slowly awakening him from his slumber. He looked up at me with tired triumphant eyes before he stood up tall and started dressing in the jeans and shirt Elijah had carried for him. I stood up behind him and turned him around, buttoning his shirt; "you were animal for a very long time," I said absently, focussing on the job at hand.

"Two days, impressive," Elijah said, handing Klaus the jacket he had.

"It would appear I can change whenever I want, useful information. I could feel every one of my kills, I still had a conscious mind in wolf form," Klaus said, fascination lacing his voice as I straightened out the jacket on his shoulders.

"I kept my end of the deal, where are they?" Elijah had to hold off the growl as he spoke (yes, he still wanted his family).

"Yes you did, and I will keep mine – but first, I have to visit Katerina."

Klaus smirked as he passed Elijah by and started heading from the forest. Quickly we followed him, Elijah cursing him in many different ways with his eyes, of course I hit him upside the head before walking next to Klaus who draped an arm over my shoulders and hugged me close to his side, kissing crown of my head as we walked.

No one paid us heed as we walked in the early hours of the morning through the streets of Mystic Falls and into Alaric's home where we found Katherine and Stefan (Stefan of whom looked slightly surprised to see me with Klaus' arm wrapped around me – let alone me allowing it).

Nonchalantly I shrugged my shoulders and sat – or more draped – across the leather sofa and watched the two men talk out what they wanted.

"... but first, I have a deal to uphold with my brother," Klaus said, before disappearing and reappearing in time to stake an unsuspecting Elijah... well I never saw that one coming.

Katherine shoved my feet off of the sofa and we engaged in conversation while the other two discussed.

"Where have you been?"

"At my home, I have many Katherine, something that will be foreign to you seeing as you hijack other people's homes, but Klaus and I have plenty."

"I was simply asking, no need to get bitter about it."

"I can't believe you, all you have ever done in your entire non-life is be bitter and ruin people's lives because of it, and now I'm slightly cranky and suddenly it's 'wow, calm down'? God, Katerina, sort your life out," we both stood as Klaus handed Katherine a vial of his blood.

"Take this to Damon, and then come straight back," Stefan cried out a 'no; but it was too late, Katherine had left the building.

"She's on vervain, she won't take it to him, he'll die," Stefan pleaded.

"I know," Klaus stated simply, taking a seat next to me, "I've been around for centuries, I know all of the tricks in the book, but that's where you come in Ripper, we shall hunt her down together, avenging your brother's death if she doesn't take the cure to him or simply having fun if she does."

"You're in The Game now, Stefan," I said, standing up and walking over to him, Klaus kept his eyes on my back, "the question is; can you keep up?"

His green eyes were searching my face, a small speckle of blood dripping from the corner of his lips, I used my finger and wiped it away, flicking it onto the floor; "It's time to go," Klaus said from behind me, his hands resting on my shoulders, "let's go have fun."

As Klaus spoke those words a small crew of vampires came in and took Elijah's body away without uttering a single word.

I walked next to Stefan while Klaus went off to arrange something, keeping a tight grip on his arm, leading him into the carriage house.

"Your Brother was right now to trust when we first met," quickly I turned to face him, he looked at me questioningly, "because in the end, it always has and always will be Klaus – he always wins and there is nothing you can do about it, so don't bother trying to deceive him, instead, try and survive."

I turned and got into the car then, sitting in the back, surrounded by the dark leather interior, reading the book always kept under the backseat while Klaus and Stefan talked and Elijah's body was packed up and taken away to be kept with the rest, the stake still protruding from his chest.

Soon Klaus was in the driver's seat and Stefan was in the passenger seat as we drove down the roads and away.

"_Why is it you enjoy being cruel so much?" I asked inquisitively as we were sat by a pond – Klaus turned and looked at me curiously._

"_It is not a necessary that I enjoy it – though the power is immense – it helps me get what I want and rank above everyone else."_

"_So it is more a dominance thing than selfishness?" I asked, moving closer to him._

"_No, it is definitely selfishness," he growled before pinning me to the grass, hovering over me teasingly, his hands gripping my wrists, "because I get my dominance with you." Challengingly, he leant down, testing me, I looked up at the fading blue-orange sky and felt him place a chaste kiss to my jugular before biting into the sensitive flesh and drinking from me while his hand roamed my body, I closed my eyes as I felt him slowly pull away from me._

_His mouth was painted in crimson as he leant down and kissed me completely, I slid my fingers into his hair and settled into kissing him, feeling him lower himself onto me and settle down comfortably. Playing with the lace of my corset..._

**(A/N: Hello amazing reader :D one quick question, would you like me to continue on this story even though the TV series has now ended? Please review and reply, from JaiJai_xoxo)**


	21. Hannah

"So, Ripper," I turned to Stefan who was standing around, "make yourself at home and then go play," he gulped and looked at me with mournful eyes, "I don't see why you don't, now that you're gone Damon can live his life free of Elena seeing as she is _dead _Stefan."

A low guttural warning growl rumbled from Stefan's chest, he seemed to slump into a crouch, warning me off, on human blood he was quite threatening... for a self-loathing and annoying vampire.

Klaus appeared beside us like the wind; "now, now Stefan, she doesn't mean to cut with her words."

"No, I prefer using my fangs," I butted in, Klaus turned back and gave me a pointed look.

"But she's just playing, now go, stay out of trouble – we will be causing enough of that in time – and leave me to talk to my wife."

Stefan nodded solemnly before running off and disappearing into the darkness. With a soft click the door swung shut after he left, leaving nothing but silence in its wake.

Klaus was breathing down my neck and onto my face, his nose just brushing mine, "you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, I always want to talk to you, I just don't know what about," I tried not to laugh and his teenage boy-like smile.

"We could always go for politics, or how the global society is going downhill."

"How about something, ooh, I don't know... interesting?"

"Interesting is good."

"OK, what have you been doing since we've been apart?"

Heaving a sigh, I stepped back from him, "I knew this was coming," I said before turning and walking into the living area, sitting on the sofa and draping myself back, yes, over the years I have mastered the casual drape. I felt his weight settle beside me on the sofa, "but I guess I do owe you at least a simple insight to my life away from you.

"At first it was hard, I had to settle back into being on my own without using any of the cards you gave me or the phone, seeing as you could track me, I had to change my name to Jordyn so you couldn't find me and I had to live on the poorer side of life for a little while..."

_It's been days. I'm starving. I'm alone. And I have nothing to live for. Many emotions shoved and wrestled their way through my head, like a formation of tough waves. Not to help the fact that it was The Great War and being a woman and alone, people were up to suspect as to why I was alone, receiving many questioning and accusing glancing from passersby as I walked down the streets._

_The ground was dirty and wet with fresh rain that still lay pouring over my head, soaking me through completely. And just to make things worse, he was still tracking me, I could tell, I could feel him closer to me and I had to get away from him to survive._

"_Excuse me ma'am," said a gentleman, no older than 25 years, long curling brown hair and bright green eyes, very tall and equipped with a lean body, "are you lost? It appears you've been wandering around for a while now and the locals are starting to get suspicious in the Lil' Ol' town."_

"_Which town would that be?" I asked, confused as I slumped onto the pavement. He crouched down next to me._

"_It's more of a village, Shaldon. Look ma'am, what's your name?"_

"_I'm Jordyn, and you're?"_

"_Freddie, and I think I can help you; there's a house hosting for stray vampires such as yourself," he smiled knowingly, but I was beyond caring at the moment, "I live there myself and we won't mind housing you until you get back on your feet..." he stood up and hooked an arm around my waist, leading me in the direction down the alley ways and backstreets, "and there's fresh blood, it's Tuesday, feeding day."_

_I nodded and slumped against him, walking slowly until we reached a old looking, browning house, the plants were growing too big and bushy, making the place look neglected, but I guess that's what they want if they don't want anyone knocking on their door._

_Creaking dangerously to humans but welcomingly to vampires, the door swung open and a woman with long blonde hair and a warm smile stepped back, closing the door behind us, "I see you found the girl I told you about, running around, scaring the locals. You could have been quite a handful," she said to me, fondness seemed to lace her voice like a sweet honeysuckle. "I am Hannah, welcome to your new home," she said before walking down the hallway, "Freddie, show her to her room and get her someone to eat."_

_She walked with an air of dominance, she ran this household, commanded all of the people here and yet she treated them like equals at the same time, but why would she care for me and how I'm doing?_

_I pondered that question unsuccessfully while I was being carried up many flights of stairs and settled down on a soft cushiony bed. Warm liquid was poured into my mouth, I swallowed automatically, feeling more alive the more I drank until it ran out and stopped flowing, leaving me waiting._

_The weight lifted from the bed and a door, somewhere to my left... I think, clicked shut, leaving me alone in the abyss of the room I lay settled, allowing me to fall into a deep slumber almost immediately._


	22. Dragged Right Back Again

"_So," I walked into the dining area where Hannah was sitting, casually reading a book which she placed down on her lap when I made my presence known, "am I allowed to know why you are so willing to help me?"_

"_You are valuable in the world, if anyone else got their hands on you then we wouldn't know what would happen, but because you are here, "her face captured a thoughtful look, gracefully she stood and placed her book on one of the shelves hanging from the cream walls, "we get a certain... protection." Her gaze turned to me, confidence was leaking from her every fibre._

"_Protection?" She turned smug which made my body turn cold, what was she doing? Who was she? How did she know me?_

"_Klaus – you may try to outrun him, but he will come for you and we are here to make sure that you are there when he comes."_

"_He won't come," I could feel my nerves flaying, Klaus worked like that, you have to have a strong mind to keep him at a slight distance because once he's in he is in for life and there is no way to get rid of him, like humans when it comes to HIV/AIDs, very unfortunate, but it can't be helped unless you protect yourself. "Klaus is angry, he will never come for me and if he did he'd kill me."_

"_That is your problem; it does not bother me what he does to you when he gets you, but as long as I am protected, which I will be seeing as Klaus always protects those who help him, then we all win... maybe even you'll win, maybe he won't torture you when he finds, he'll just stake you and be done with it."_

"_You're wrong, Klaus has killed his own flesh and blood, you are nothing to him, he will kill you in under a heartbeat, you will die and you will die for nothing."_

"_You're wrong."_

_Hannah, nodded to someone over my shoulder and suddenly a cloth covered in vervain was smothering me._

_I struggled in the tight grip on my forearms, ramming the person back into the wall, it resonating with a loud crack, but they were unperturbed, and pressed the cloth harder, letting the toxins burn my flesh and smoulder its way down the back of my throat and further, causing the dreaded black dots to cloud my vision before it went to nothing but blackness._

_..._

_I don't know how long it took for me to come around, but when it did I was shackled to a cold stone wall in a dark dank cell; the walls laced with vervain and wood, the chains were drenched in vervain and it was completely dark, my ring was absent from my finger and there were no windows, so no way to tell if it was day or night even if I could escape, because now I can only get out at night._

_I sat up from my awkward slouched position in the corner and tried to move, to see if there was any way to escape, but as soon as I was standing the chains were clanging and holding me back by burning my wrist, trying to pull them from the walls was fruitless, they wouldn't break, and if I used all of my strength in this weakened state, I would just lose my balance and fall heart or head first onto a threatening pile of stakes._

_Sighing in resentment, I carefully sat back onto the damp cold floor – just in time to hear the cell door be hauled open and Hannah flanked by Freddie and a tall gangly vampire with blonde hair dressed in a blue suit walked in; "don't struggle, it will only make you more uncomfortable, and we don't want Klaus hearing about you trying to escape again once he gets here – he wouldn't be very happy."_

_She stood in front of me, making my so tempted to just pull that bonnet from her head and suffocate her with it before punching a hole through her chest and ripping out her heart. Or lack of heart._

"_We sent out word to someone who is close to Klaus of your whereabouts, he should be here within a couple of days, and until then, you will stay down here and mope in your own self-pity and pathetic existence."_

_On that final message she turned and strutted from the cell, shutting it with a clang behind her, Freddie and the tall gangly vampire stayed in here with me, taking up positions either side of the cell. There is no way in hell I could take down one of them in my current predicament, let alone both of them and get out of here in under two days._

_Face it, I just escaped, and now I'm being dragged right back into his clutches, but I may just not survive._


	23. Stockholm Syndrome

_I sat there, for God knows how long, glaring at the wall, letting the different fates I had circle around in my mind, Freddie and big gangly vampire, who I later found out was called Jason, sat there, they were getting bored of waiting. Apparently He was going to be here soon, and I had no plan of escape, I was still hurt, and slightly scared, but I wouldn't let it show._

_I noticed over a short period of time that Freddie and Jason didn't like Hannah, they loved her once, but she abused their minds until they became her puppets and did all she wanted – no they did not tell me this, I figured it out all by myself by simply observing them; they seemed dead, not un-dead, but really dead and they seemed to hate it when they heard Hannah do something she enjoyed, but they made no move to stop her, of course they were in a cell full of vervain, but they could have tried._

"_How long?" I asked, lifting my head up from its slumped back position. Jason turned to me, he seemed to take in my rugged appearance before readjusting his position to a more comfortable one, his back clicked and he let out a sigh of relief._

"_A day, maybe more, maybe less."_

"_Please, just let me go," he rose a brow at me, "you can come with me, only Hannah will suffer from Klaus' wrath, seeing as I bet she took all of the credit when she got in contact with him, so he'll blame her solely for my escape – you'll be free."_

_Freddie let out a humourless laugh, "freedom is something we lost centuries ago, it is foreign to us, why should we even contemplate getting it back?"_

"_Because freedom is the best thing in the world and you could have it, so easily, she's got you captured, why should you care for her?"_

"_I believe it's called Stockholm Syndrome," Freddie said, sitting up, "but let's pass the time then, tell us a story."_

_Jason wanted to hear something as well, sitting up straight and looking at me, so I did, I settled into telling them a tale about a girl with a beautiful red cloak and a selfish wolf, after that I went onto a tale about a beautiful woman and a beast of a man and how they fell in love against the odds, because she could see the best in the man._

_After that, for a long time we sat in silence, thinking things over before Jason spoke up, "I'll help you," he turned to me, a small smile on his face, "it's night time, you should be able to get out and to safety easily._

_Freddie seemed outraged, "how could you? She'll kill us."_

"_Not if we're gone, she won't be able to kill us then."_

_A debate when on in Freddie's mind, it replayed in his eyes, "for freedom?" he asked uncertainly, I nodded and Jason grinned before putting back his cool expression and calling Hannah down._

_The gentle tap of her shoes was all that sounded in the whole house, she opened the gate gently and looked at him, "yes?"_

_Before she could blink, he head her in a headlock, Freddie grabbed my arm and tugged me from the cell roughly before dragging me out of the house and into the darkness of the night, we ran down the streets in a blur and out to the bordering fields, looking down on the little village known as Shaldon._

_Within ten minutes Jason was standing with us, panting slightly with a bite mark on his neck and a few of his fingers broken, but he clocked them back into place with ease and looked at me._

"_You're free," he said, but I felt different, I turned to the East and saw the sun rising slowly, he followed my gaze before grabbing my hand and placing his lapis lazuli ring on my thumb, the only limb on my hand it would fit. Freddie caught on because he handed me his other ring, locking his hand around mine._

"_What are you doing?" I tried to give the rings back but they declined them._

"_We're free, this is our freedom." Freddie mumbled._

_Jason spoke up, "I don't see why you care so much, we hurt you bad."_

"_It's called Stockholm Syndrome, I believe you're familiar with it," they both nodded and then turned to the rising sun, feeling the warmth on my skin was comfortable, but for them I knew it was blazing, it lit up the morning brighter, and when they were ashes at my feet, I felt a tiny loss for them, because they didn't have a good life, but now they were free. I picked up their ashes in my hands and tossed them into the wind to be free before turning around and running in the direction of the wind, running with the ashes for a while, feeling the freedom with them until I had to take my own course, I know where I was going next, Canada._

"...And for the rest of my time I travelled around, making new friends and enemies until you came back like you always do," Klaus leant down and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I swear I didn't cause her enough pain after what she did to you," he mumbled before kissing his way down my face and neck, his hands sliding up my sides before he scooped me up in his arms and racing up to our room and laying me down on the bed.

This was us, forever and always, it will be, we are not saints and never will be, and one day soon we will walk into the fire and get burned, but right now this is the beginning, we are starting over once again. And we're happy... well, happy until next time.

**That's it. The story is finished, no it's not a very exciting ending, but I'm happy to leave it there and bring it to a close because I want to work on a new story. Maybe when the next series of Vampire Diaries comes around I'll write a sequel to tell you what happens with them next, but if not I'll leave it up to you to decide for yourselves. Thank you for all of the review you have given me, this is the best story I've done so far and I'm glad I had your support. **


End file.
